His secret
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: Leonardo has a secret he keeps from the family, not because it is gonna hert them but because of there reaction. Can you guess what the secret is and if you can't well you better read!
1. The secret

Welcome to 'His secret'! I hope you like this story!

Leo's POV

I was laying in bed waiting for my brothers and sensei to go to bed, when I heard there snoring and soft breathing I quietly got up out of bed and headed to the lairs door. I quietly walked out of the lair and started walking down the sewers until I got to a furmillier man-hole.

I smiled as I climbed up the ladder up to top-side, I put the man-hole cover back over the man-hole before I started to climb onto a roof-top using the fire escape. From there I ran to a abandoned ware-house, I climbed in through a smashed window.

"I thought you wouldn't show up"

"what makes you think I wouldn't?"

I saw Karai come out of the shadows and look at me.

"You know how impatient I get"

"don't remind me"

"whats that supposed to mean?"

"nothing"

"it better be"

"calm down Karai"

"sorry just another stressful day"

"why daddy not talking to you?"

"no, he is bossing me around more which is really getting on my nerves"

I saw Karai turn away from me with her arms crossed, I walked behind her and hugged her from behind her which caused her to put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he will stop being moody"

"knowing my father he will be grumpy for the rest of the month"

"I swear he doesn't care about his employees"

"I am starting to agree with you everyday, it seems he is only interested in you and your brothers instead of his workers and me"

"you should still stay away from there Karai, I don't want you to get hert because of him"

"I can't though or he will be after me and will try to kill me because of the foot rules"

"which is?"

"if you leave you wiill be killed"

"is that the only reason?"

"no"

"then what else?"

"who else would give you information on what my fathers doing, even I don't like what he is trying to do, ever since I met you I now know there is some one who gets me"

"you can say that again but I have brothers that annoy me with there loud voices and arguments over simple things, it gives me a migraine quickly"

I heard Karai chuckle a bit before kissing me on the cheek which made me go red in the cheeks, my red cheeks made Karai giggle at me before kissing me on the lips and I kissed her back. I deepened the kiss a bit, we both soon came out of the kiss for a breath.

We both smiled at each other before Karai turned round so she was facing me and rapped her arms round my, I put my arms round her waist and stared into her eyes which where doing the same.

Her light brown eyes sparkled brightly while I was looking at her but I noticed hers eyes had a bit of sadness in them.

"What if father finds out about us?"

"I won't let that happen and think what would happen if master Splinter found out, I would not be able to get his lecture out of my head for nearly a whole year"

"yours seems less painful, father would make sure his lecture stayed on my head for my whole life"

"your father really wants you to remember stuff"

I saw Karai nod at me before placing her fore-head on mine.

"I wish we could stay for longer but we gotta get home and get some sleep so no ones suspicious"

"alright Karai but I wished you didn't have to go"

"I do as well"

"bye Karai"

"bye Leonardo"

We kissed each other deeply on the lips, we soon came up for air and when we did we let go of each other.

"See you tomorrow"

"see ya soon"

I saw Karai wave before leaving through the broken window, I stayed behind for a bit to make sure no one in the foot was spying on Karai before leaving.

I ran back to the lair with a big smile on my face, Karai always makes me smile and it makes me never want to brake up with her.

We are boyfriend and girlfriend, I soon got inside the lair. I quietly walked to my bedroom and looked at the time, it said 2:43am which means I have training in four hours.

Karai and I don't see each other at the weekends so we can get the sleep we need even though it herts both of us that we won't be with each other or we either see each other on patrol which also makes us happy.

I layed on my bed and felt my eyes closing, I still felt the massive smile on my face while I slept.

In the morning...

_Beep... beep... beep... be_...

I turned my alarm clock off and looked at the time, it said 7:00. I yawned a bit before getting up, I got my belt and mask on before leaving my room to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and looked myself in the mirror. I noticed some of the bags under my eyes showing a bit so I moved my mask down so they where hidden, I smirked a bit before leaving the bathroom but before I left the door Mikey being chased by Raph ran past me.

"Mikey when I catch you I will make you bend in ways you haven't before!"

I heard Mikeys scream as he ran across the whole lair with Raph after him, I went to the kitchen where Donnie was drinking his coffee.

"Whats up with those two?"

I got myself some cereal and tea before I sat down at the table and starting eating.

"Mikey burnt Raphs magazines to keep himself warm"

"seriously"

"I think he used some of your magazines as well"

"he didn't!"

"yeap I think it was the second magazine of space heros"

"thats it he's dead"

I saw Mikey run behind me so I grabbed his shell.

"Did you burn my magazines as well?"

He just chuckled nervously, I could hear Raph running towards the kitchen.

"Thats it, you have one second to start running"

I saw Mikey run out of the kitchen screaming before I started chasing him round the lair with Raph behind me, we soon caught Mikey and taught him a lesson about burning our stuff.

I walked back into the kitchen and started eating my cereal but they where all soggy which was distgusting, I chucked my cereal away before placing the bowl in the sink.

I drank some of my tea but it was at a temperture where it was at the right heat to drink but it felt cold a bit but I still drank it, when I was finished with my cup of tea I put it in the sink and went to the dojo where master Splinter was meditating.

I sat nealed on the floor waiting for my brothers, they soon came after five minutes. I noticed master Splinter soming out of meditation.

"Agh my sons I see that you are ready for todays lesson"

"Hai Sensei!"

1 hour later...

My brothers and I came out of the dojo after our long lesson of ninjitsu, I went over to the tv and started watching a episode of space heroes. I sat down infront of the tv and started watching with a smile on my face, I started copying what captain Ryan said.

"Leo you have watched this episode zillions of times that even I know whats going to happen"

"alright then what is he about to say?"

"what are we gonna do captain"

I looked at the tv and that was the line that was just said.

"Its still a great show"

"whateva Leo"

I watched Raph walk away before turning back to the tv but noticed space heroes was finished, I was not happy. I sighed before turning off the tv and walking towards Don's lab, I noticed he had a sign on his lab door.

_'Mikey do not enter'_

"well i'm not Mikey so I might as well go in"

I opened the lab door.

"Mikey what have I sai... oh its just you Leo"

"yeah it is"

"what you want?"

"seeing what your up to"

"well at the minute I am putting in the circuits for the shell raiser to work so it can work without the power cell charging it up"

"nice work Don"

"no problem, can you tell Mikey to stop bothering me because if i get this wrong I will get a electric shock"

"alright, I will try to tell him"

"try?"

"you know he doesn't listen much to me"

I walked ou of the lab and yawned.

"Must be tired still"

"yeah yah must be"

I jumped and saw Raph, he was smiling his butt off.

"Whats so funny?"

"I just made the great Leonardo scared"

"i'm tired"

"prove it"

I was gonna say I couldn't when I yawned again which was embarrising.

"Alright I believe you but I am still keeping this as a vistory"

"alright do what you want"

I walked to my room and layed on my bed with my hands on my chest, I felt my eyes droop and the next thing I know I am fast asleep.

8 hours later...

I woke up to some one hitting my face.

"What was that for?"

I was glaring up at Raph who was smiling, I noticed Don and Mike was in my room as well.

"Its tea time fearless, do you have any idea how long it took us to wake you up?"

"5 minutes?"

"nope 20 minutes"

"you guys where patient, wow thats a new record"

I saw Raph glare at me, I chuckled a bit before following my brothers to the kitchen. When I got in there I noticed master Splinter waiting for us, I bowed respectfully.

"Sorry for being late"

"it is alright my son, you where just tired that is all"

I sat down in my place while Mikey handed out our tea.

"How long was I asleep for anyway?"

"about 8 hours Leonardo"

"huh good nap"

My brothers looked at me strangly.

"What?"

"Leo you never sleep that long, even at night time"

"well I guess I had a change for once"

We started eating Mikeys famous spagghetti and meatballs, it was really tasty but Karai's is better. I have seen her little hang out she goes to so she can have some alone time, its really nice there. I remember the first time I tried her cooking, it was so gorgeous and it made me eat really slowly so I didn't want to waste it.

I felt something clck infront ofd my face and when I looked I noticed my whole family staring at me.

"You alright Leo?, you just started daydreaming"

"yeah I am, just thinking of memories"

"what type of memories?"

I just tapped my snout, Mikey sighed before he carried on eating. I chuckled a bit before I carryed on eating as well.

We soon finished our tea, I started to clean the table while Donnie and Raph did the washing and drying. When I was done I walked out the kitchen to my room and got my book, I then went to the living room and layed on the sofa.

I started reading my book, it was about ancient and the most popular wars Japan had. It was a bit interesting but it got boring a lot, I sighed before putting the book down on my chest.

"Is it boring Leo?"

I looked to my side and noticed Mikey playing his video games.

"Yeah and no Mike"

"yeah but which one is it?"

"boring"

"thought so, you wanna play a video game?"

"what you playing?"

"Mario kart, you wanna play?"

"sure"

"I am so gonna kick your butt"

Mikey handed me the controller and finished the game he was playing before setting up a two player game, we choosed our character and car. Mine was Yoshi while Mikey was playing with Luigi.

10 minutes later...

"DUDE YOU JUST BEAT ME AT MARIO KARTS!"

"sorry"

"wha tha hell is all tha commotion about?"

"Leo just beat me at mario kart"

"seriously, Leo I never knew you played video games?"

"don't under estimate me"

"how did you become so good?"

"when I wan younger I used to play video games at night when I was bored"

"what games did you play?"

"racing games shooting games, that sort, did you ever wonder why you get past levels without even doing anything"

"you went on my account!"

"I don't have one so I don't see the point of starting a new one under your name"

I saw Mikey huff a bit before carrying on with his game, we started racing across the world now.

"Lets see how you do against these players"

"alright"

We played for another ten minutes after four races I was still winning, Raph and Mike looked so gob smacked I wouldn't be surprised if there mouths hit the floor.

When I am with Karai we sometimes go to her place and play games, it was really fun when we go round her place but we usually go to the abandoned ware-house so no one can see us together.

I felt a buzzing in my belt and when I looked I noticed it was a message off Karai, you could tell because the picture I have for her are love hearts. I hid my phone from my brothers and went to my room smiling.

_Leo come to my place_

_-Karai_

I smilied at the message, I was looking forward to seeing Karai again. I swear you could see love hearts in my eyes everytime I see her.

_Alright, see you after patrol, hopefully I will see you during patrol_

_-Leo_

I sent that before laying on my bed and staring at my ceiling, I felt a buzz in my hand. I looked at my phone and noticed she sent me another message.

_I can't wait to see you but until then bye_

_-Karai_

I read the message a more then once before answering.

_Okay, see ya babe_

_-Leo_

I hardly call her babe but when I do she blushes like mental seriously, she could give a tomato a run for its money but I don't care because I thought it was really cute.

I heard a knocking at my door, I quickly hid my phone in my pocket before answering the door.

"Yes?"

"ready for patrol big bro?"

"let me just get my katanas"

"alright"

I closed the door and walked to my double katanas which was in the shoulder strap I made them, I put the shoulder strap round my shoulder before walking out my room to the front entrance.

"Ready?"

"yeap"

"yes fearless"

"sure dude"

"then lets go"

We went out of the lair and up a man-hole, I put the cover back on the man-hole before I joined my brothers on the roof-top.

"So where are we heading tonight?"

"we could try the docks"

"good thinking Mikey"

"I neva knew thinkin and Mike goes together"

"thats painful dude"

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Guys come on or you will miss out on the action"

"what action?"

"I don't know yet but there could be"

That got them running towards the docks, Don and I followed behind them.

When we got to the docks we noticed some guys in black suits.

"Looks like tha foot is here which means the devil is here as well"

Even though that pained me to hear my bro say that about my girlfriend I had to keep it a secret but I could tell that I winced without any one knowing.

"Well look who it is, the turtles have come to play"

"we have came to stop you Karai"

I saw her smirk down at me.

"When will you turtles learn, some day the foot will rule over the world and you will be the slaves father always wanted"

"ova my dead body"

"that can be aranged, foot attack!"

The foot started to attack us, I saw Karai hop away on some buildings like she was trying to run away.

"I'm going after Karai"

"alright Leo"

"we will track your shell-cell when where done"

I nodded before going after Karai, I was smiling because I knew there was gonna be some fun. I felt myself being dragged into the shadows and when I looked I noticed Karai, she pushed me against the wall before kissing me deeply on the lips. I kissed her deeply as well, when I came up for air I got my shell-cell and chucked it so my brothers won't find where I am.

I saw Karai looking at me with her beautiful light brown eyes.

"I can't wait to see you tonight but until then we have now"

I kissed her with my arms rapped round her waist, she put her arms round my neck. When we came up for air we put our fore-heads together.

"I love you Karai"

"love you to Leo"

I smiled, she only used my short name when we are somewhere together but with everyone else she has to call me Leonardo.

I still remembered how we became a couple, it was when she told me to go to the bilabi building and thats where she told me her feelings. I admitted mine afterwards shyly, I remeber her giggling at my blushed cheeks.

_"LEO... LEO!"_

I heard my brothers shouting my name.

I kissed Karai on the fore-head before looking into her eyes.

"I have to go now babe and I will miss you until tonight"

"I will miss you to"

She blushed at me calling her babe, we pecked each other on the lips before she escaped using the shadows. I smiled after her but it went, I walked out of the shadows and walked over to where my brothers where.

"There you are Leo, where were you?"

"i'm fine Don honestly, when Karai heard you shouting she ran away"

"well that is her way, looks like you didn't get any injures which is good"

"i'm fine Don stop worrying, where's Raph and Mike?"

"oh they are searching over there for you, we better go to them"

I nodded, I followed Don to where Raph and Mike was.

"There you are Leo, we where getting worried when we only found your smashed shell-phone"

"don't worry i'm fine"

"we betta get to tha lair"

"good idea Raph"

"dude those aren't words that usually go together"

I heard a smack before I heard people following me back to the lair, when we got to the lair door Don typed in the code.

We all walked into the lair where master Splinter was waiting for us.

"My sons how are all of you?"

"we're all fine sensei, we only got scrapes and some miniture cuts but that is it"

We all bowed respectfully, master Splinter nodded before walking to the dojo to where his room is. I saw Raph, Don and Mike go to the lab to get there cuts and scrapes cleaned, Don also had my shell-cell in his hand so he could fix it.

I got a vibrate from cell-phone, yes I do have two phones. One for when Karai texts me and one for my bros and April, I went into my room and looked at the message.

_I had the bestest day ever! you wanna know why?_

_-Karai_

I thought for a sec before replying.

_Alright, why was your day great?_

_-Leo_

It took her two minutes before she replyed.

_Because I get to see you twice._

_-Karai_

I blushed deeply at that answer.

_Stop! your making me blush deeply._

_-Leo_

I can imagine her giggling at the answer.

_But your cute when you blush!_

_-Karai_

That made me blush a dark red colour, I heard my door being knocked at before it was opened. In the doorway stood master Splinter, he was very confused why my cheeks are really red. I had hid the phone while I he was opening the door.

"Are you... blushing my son?"

"erm..."

I couldn't think of a answer so I shrugged instead, master Splinter looked confused still.

"why are you... blushing my son?"

"I... don't... know?"

I asked more then answered which made sensei's eyebrow go up a bit, he shrugged it off before shaking his head.

"Whats wrong master Splinter?"

"I am going to bed my son"

"alright sensei, night"

"night my son"

When he left closing my door I sighed with relief, I replyed to Karai quickly.

_Soz I didn't reply, master Splinter came in while blushing, see ya later babe!_

_-Leo_

I smiled at the message I sent Karai knowing it will make her laugh.

_See you later! I can't wait till I do because at the minute I am bored in this meeting!_

_-Karai_

She must be bored if she is typing to me.

_Well I hope it finishes soon! love ya!"_

_-Leo_

I sent the message and a few minutes later she replyed.

_Love you to! can't wait till tonight! bye!_

_-Karai_

I smiled at the message before turning off my cell-phone, I heard a knock at my door so I straightened a bit and hid my phone.

"Come in Mike"

"hey Leo, how do you always guess its me?"

I tapped my snout and smirked, it was easy to tell it was Mike because he always did a jingle while knocking.

"Whats wrong Mike?"

"just wanted to ask if you wanted to play a video game, Don and Raph have gone to bed so I am bored"

"sure"

I walked with Mike to the living room and started playing black ops with him, we was playing on the internet so I used my code name which was 'master blue'. I had a reputation on this game and I wasn't about to ruin it, Mike game name was 'orange dude'. I chuckled quietly at the name.

Mike looked shocked that I was master blue.

"Dude your the legend everyone has been talking about!"

"yeah, got to have a reputation"

I started shooting people and got six with one bullet, Mike looked shocked again but carried on playing. I killed a lot of bad guys while others have killed 15-20 bad guys, like Mikey but he got 34 bad guys.

"How did you kill 76 bad guys without being killed once?"

"like I said before I have a reputation"

I saw Mike yawn loudly.

"You better go to bed"

"alright night Leo"

"night Mike"

I turned off the game while he was walking to his room, when I was done I waited till I heard some of his snoring before leaving the lair to meet up with Karai.

I soon got to Karais little apartment, I tapped on her window and she opened it up. She was wearing skinny black jeans, a light blue polo shirt under a dark blue jumper.

"Cold?"

"yeah, it isn't warm without you"

I blushed deeply at that comment which made Karai giggle a bit.

"You know your not as mean here as when your on the fighting field"

"you know thats a act, I don't even like the foot clan, I only be in it because my father tells me I have to"

"but if you could escape would you?"

Karai sat on her couch and looked at me.

"Of course I would, the only reason I don't leave is because everyone thinks i'm mean"

"I don't"

I sat next to her, she put her head on my shoulder so I rapped my arm round her.

"I know but your brothers, your father and your friends think I am"

"but like I said before I don't"

I rapped my other arm round her waist and pulled her so I was laying on the couch with her on top of me, our heads where really close together which made both of us blush. We have only been out for a year because we meet last year, Karai leaned her head down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back but deeply, I felt her tongue next to my lips. I shrugged before opening my mouth and letting our tongues meet.

It felt like eternity but sadly we had to come up for air.

"Now that was amazing"

"you couldn't of said that any better"

We pecked each other on the lips before she layed her head on my plastron, she felt so warm and comfortable that I never wanted to move from this position ever but I knew I would have to.

"Leo can you please stay the night"

"I wish I could but I can't"

"not only for this once"

I looked at her, she was staring at me with those amazing brown eyes again. I can't resist those eyes either which is the bad part.

"Alright but I will have to leave early"

"thanks Leo!"

She pecked my cheek before placing her fore-head on my fore-head, I kissed her on the lips. When I stopped kissing her I saw her smiling with her eyes sparkling with happiness, I love making Karai happy.

I felt Karai's arms leave my neck to grab my hands and holded them tightly but not enough to hert me, she holded my hands so they where to the side a bit while kissing me. When we came for air I rubbed my fore-head against hers because I am part turtle still, it was starting to get late and we both noticed.

Karai got off of me while still holding my hands and dragged me towards her bedroom, she layed down on the bed and pulled me on top of her. I managed to not squish her with my plastron, Karai leaned her head up a bit and started kissing me deeply. I felt her tongue trying to slip through my lips so I opened my mouth a bit and let it in, I could taste her raspberry flavoured mouth. It was so gorgeous that I wish it would never stop but it will do disappointingly.

"You wanna go to bed?"

"sure but I have got to get changed first"

"alright, I have to take off my belt and mask before getting in"

"at least I sleep in a queens sized bed"

I got off Karai and took my belt, mask and elbow/knee pads until I got into the bed, Karai came out of her on suit wearing matching pajama shirt and trousers which where a baby blue but they had sheep all over them.

Karai layed next to me under the bed and shivered a bit.

"You alright?"

"it seems different to have some one in bed with me but its the most amazing feeling I have ever had"

I smiled before kissing her fore-head, Karai turned round so her back was to my plastron and snuggled close to me. I rapped my arm round her so she was closer and before we knew it we was fast asleep with big smiles on our faces.


	2. Shredder

Hey welcome to chap 2! I only own the story line nothing else!

Leonardo's POV

I blinked my eyes open a bit, I squinted at the light but soon they agusted. I sat up and looked outside, it was daylight outside. I scratched my arm a bit before looking outside again quickly _'Its daylight outside!' _I am so gonna be grounded.

I felt Karai waking up next to me, I saw her sit up and rub her eyes.

"Morning Leo"

She yawned a bit afterwards.

"Morning Karai"

We both looked at the time which said 10:37 before looking at each other but our eyes then went wide before staring at the clock again.

"I'm late for work!"

"i'm late for practice!"

We both quickly got changed, when we was changed we kissed each other goodbye before leaving the apartment.

I made my way into the shadows and started going home, Karai lives in the type of neighbour hood which has hardly any people live so her cover isn't blown but her apartment is way nicer then what you usually see in New York.

I got into the sewers and started walking home, I yawned a bit while I was walking. I soon came to the lair doors, I typed in the code and walked into the lair to find master Splinter waiting for me.

"Oh er morning master Splinter"

"my son where have you been? you have missed morning training"

"erm... morning... run?"

I could see master Splinter staring at me daring me to lie again, I just bit the inside on my mouth because I had no clue what to say and also I was hungrey but I won't eat because I don't usually.

"My son you wasn't in your bed during the night"

"how do you know that?"

"Michealangelo had a nightmare in the night"

Should of thought of that, oh well whats done now has been done.

"Sorry for being out late master Splinter"

I bowed respectfully before standing straight waiting for my punishment.

"Apology accepted my son but you are grounded for a week"

"yes sensei"

"that means you have to go to bed before your brothers, no shell-cell and no video games"

"what about tv?"

"thats taken off you as well"

"yes sensei"

I bowed again before going to my room, while I was walking to my room I saw Mike.

"Hey Leo!"

"hey Mike"

I rubbed his head, he sounds hiper already.

"Do you need any breakfast?"

"i've already eaten Mike"

My belly rumbled after I said that, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Come on Leo, having breakfast isn't about to kill you"

"I know"

"then why don't you eat breakfast regulary?"

"just don't have time"

"you don't have time!"

"well no, I am really busy actually"

"lets just go to the kitchen"

I sighed before following Mike to the kitchen.

"What would you like dude?"

"erm toast"

"dude your boring"

"what?"

"I will make you a exciting breakfast"

"no Mike i'm fine with toast"

"once I have a idea dude I always follow through with it"

I sighed while Mike started making me breakfast, Don and Raph came into the kitchen.

"Hey Leo, I fixed your shell-cell would you like it now or later?"

"give it to master Splinter"

"why?"

"because he has taken it off me for punishment"

"but you only use your phone for missions"

"erm actually I use it more then that"

"like?"

"games, messing around and seeing how far it will slide across my floor"

"no wonder why there was a miniture dent on the side of the phone"

"oh yeah that was from hitting the door"

"Leo!"

"what?"

"don't slide your phone across the floor again"

"alright"

Is this 'tell Leo off day' or something because the only one who hasn't told me off so far is Raph which surprises me a lot.

"Here you go Leo"

In front of me was a omlete with cheese, ham and other stuff I can't see properly.

"You missed breakfast again didn't you"

"you are correct Raph"

"well are you gonna eat or be spoon fed"

I sighed a bit before I started eating, it was really tasty but I only managed to eat half of it but my brothers started forcing me to eat when they realised what the time was.

"It maybe near dinner time but I don't have to eat"

"stop talking and start chewing"

I started eating some more until there was one-quarter left.

"Can I leave now?"

"yes"

"finally"

"well for that you got to eat the whole thing"

I ran out the room which caused them to miss me, I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I heard my brothers banging on the door trying to make me open it up but I wasn't gonna budge.

I felt my belt pocket vibrate, I took out my cell-phone and answered it.

"Hello"

_"hello Leo"_

"hows you?"

I was whispering a bit so my brothers couldn't hear.

_"Why are you whispering?"_

"my bros are right outside my door"

_"alright then"_

"you still didn't answer my question"

_"i'm great, you?"_

"fine babe"

_"what have you been up to?"_

"forced fed and grounded for a week"

_"i'm sure you will be fine baby"_

"as long as I see you i'm fine, what about you?"

_"had a boring meeting about how we are gonna destroy you guys, they are planning to lure you into a trap using the building where you always go on first when you start patrol"_

"thanks for the info babe"

_"love you"_

"love you to"

Karai hung up, I put the phone back into my pocket and turned off the main light. I got a torch and turned it on, I holded it between my armpit before making hand puppets.

_"Leo open the door!"_

"i'm busy!"

"_doing what?"_

"having some entertainment"

_"Leo flipping open the door"_

I sighed before opening it before laying back down and doing what I was before.

"Your doing hand puppets?"

"I had to occupy my self some how"

They watched as I did some shapes with my hands, I noticed after five minutes my brothers staring at me weirdly.

"What?"

"your a fifth-teen year old doing hand puppets, just think about it Leo"

I sighed a bit before looking to the side, I was only trying to have some fun and they where ruining it. Well only a bit, I felt my belt pocket vibrate which made a bit of a noise which made my eyes widen.

"what was that Leo?"

"erm I think it was the pipes"

"I have never heard them make that noise before"

"they have... always done that in here"

"I have to check them then to see if there is a blockage"

"they have been working for ages Don, I don't think it will need fixing"

"alright but if it keeps making that noise tell me"

"alright Don"

They all left my room, I sighed with relief before getting my cell-phone from my pocket.

_Hey you wanna come round my house or go to the main spot again?_

_-Karai_

I had to think of a answer, I really like her house but I also like the secretcey of the ware-house because no one can look through the window and see a massive turtle walking around.

_Lets be at your apartment again babe_

_-Leo_

It was almost like she was waiting for me because I got a text straight away.

_Alight hun see you later_

_-Karai_

I put my phone in my pocket before turning on the lights and getting a book off my shelf, I layed back onto my bed and started reading. I heard my door being knocked on and when I looked I noticed it was master Splinter.

"My son you and your brothers will have to come home early because of your grounding understand"

"yes master Splinter, how early are we talking?"

"instead of going up there for two hours I want you up there for one this week"

"hai sensei!"

"good, I am gonna meditate my son"

"alright master Splinter"

He nodded at me before leaving my room, I started reading my book again but Mike came into the room.

"Leo time for tea dude"

"seriously!"

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:67.

"Wow time flies fast"

I followed Mike into the kitchen, I could tell they ordered pizza tonight. I sat down in my place and waited for Mike to get Don and Raph, I noticed they got carabbean flavoured pizza which I didn't really like because it was too spicy so while Mike was gone I got a apple from the side and then sat back down.

I started eating the apple, when Mike came back into the kitchen he noticed the apple and took it off me.

"Dude why are you eating a apple?"

"because its my tea"

"but I ordered pizza"

"sorry Mike but I don't like the flavour"

"you don't like carabbean flavoured pizza!"

"soz Mike"

I took my apple off him and started eating it again, I saw the look of hert in his face probably from me not having much tea but I didn't want to eat much because I had breakfast this morning.

Karai's POV

I was sitting in the meeting room bored out of my mind, there was black walls with the foot symbol every 30 cm. The table was long and fitted fathers best warriors, I sat on one end while he sat at the other. The table and chairs where both silver and there was no cushions so they where really uncomfortable, there was three large windows across the wall leading outside infact the windows where basically the wall.

I sighed, I can't wait till Leo comes over later to my apartment because that is one thing I look forward to everyday of my life. I used to think my father was correct about the turtles, that they where mindless and stupied but ever since I met them I had felt bad herting them and also because I was attracted to one.

"Karai what did I just say!"

I looked up and saw my father, knowing him he just said 'and that is how we end the turtles'

"That is how we end the turtles?"

"good you where paying attention"

My father needs a new vendetta or going after the turtles will over ride him turning him into a selfish person, i'm still surprised he hasn't hurt me yet because I could see he was losing his patience with me everyday.

I noticed father has finally ended the meeting, I am surprised how he and the foot isn't asleep like I nearly am. The meeting was 2 hours and 16 minutes but who was counting, oh wait I was.

I felt my eyes drooping a bit as I walked out the meeting room, I went to my bedroom and layed on my bed. My room was a dark blue with stars that glow in the dark on the ceiling, I had white dresser, wardrobe and mirror. I also had a cupboard which I keep the stuff my boyfriend gave me because no one goes in there because of the passcode that only I know.

Your probably wondering why I have a bedroom here and in a apartment, well it is for alone time and for when I am too tired to even travel back to my apartment. I smiled happy that Leo is gonna be at my apartment tonight, I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes?"

"Karai, I want you to tell me truthfully if you where paying attention to the meeting"

I knew lieing with get me probably smacked but so could telling the truth.

"No father"

_'SMACK'_

I holded my cheek which was stinging really badly, I took my hand away and noticed blood all over my palm.

"Next time listen Karai! it could save your life"

Father no shredder walked out the room without caring that he hert me, I walked over to my mirror and noticed she massive scratches across my cheek. The pain and seeing the injury made me start sobbing.

I decided to text Leo to get comfort.

Leo's POV

I just finished my apple and put it in the bin when my phone buzzed, I really have to make sure the sound is off next time. I quickly walked out of the kitchen to my room so I don't get questioned anymore.

_I need comforting please!_

_-Karai_

That started to make me wonder what happened.

_Whats wrong?_

_-Leo_

When she needs comforting she is either crying or trying to stay strong.

_The shredder hit me round the face, I can't stop crying, I need you!_

_-Karai_

I felt upset because I couldn't be there for her but I was also angry at Shredder for hitting my girlfriend over the face.

_What did he hit you for?_

_-Leo_

She could probably tell I was angry by the question.

_He hit me for not listening to his plan to destroy you four_

_-Karai_

Thats it I had rage running through my veins.

_Tell me what to do to help you!_

_-Leo_

I went to my bed and layed on it because if I do punch something I will punch my abused wall which has been damaged everytime I was angry when Karai was hert by Shredder, thankfully my wall wasn't connected to any of the other rooms in the lair.

_I need to be holded close_

_-Karai_

That message made my eyes soften, I feel angry but also sorry for Karai.

_I wish I could and I would love to but i'm grounded and Splinter will not be happy with me_

_-Leo_

I know that makes me sound selfish but I wish I could rap my arms round her waist holding her so tightly our bodies might become one whole body but I couldn't because my cover, I don't really want my brothers finding out I have a girlfriend at the minute because then they will tease me and probably follow me and then make me break-up with Karai.

_Don't worry, I understand perfectly! I just wished you where here though_

_-Karai_

I couldn't leave her like this, I have to go see her and now. I don't care if my bros follow me or not I just want to see Karai.

_Meet me at your apartment in twenty minutes_

_-Leo_

I was determined to see her no matter what.

_You sure? I don't want to get you in anymore trouble_

_-Karai_

Shes sweet but she should understand by now that when I set my mind to something I usually always do it.

_I don't care my girlfriend is hert and I am gonna see her!_

_-Leo_

I knew Karai was thinking of a answer because of how long it took her to reply.

_Alright see ya soon! bye!_

_-Karai_

I stood up, after I put my phone in my pocket and walked towards my door. If I am gonna get out the lair I will have to get out stealithfully, I started going through the shadows of my home.

I noticed my brothers didn't see or hear me, I felt proud of myself when I was outside of the lair.

I started run in the sewers towards where Karais place is because the foot might already be at the man-hole I usually go through, I went up a man-hole which was in a ally just across the street to Karai's apartment.

I climbed up the fire escape until I was on the roof before taking a few steps back, I then ran forward and jumped when I was on the edge of the roof top. I landed on Karai's apartment roof, I went to the window and tapped on it.

I saw her hand open it, I didn't see her face which means shes trying to hide it. I slipped in through her window, she wasn't looking at me which means she doesn't want me to get angry. I tryed to cool down as much as I can before I walked behind her and hugged her round the stomach.

"You alright babe?"

"no"

I heard her start sobbing again, I felt her turn round and place her head on my chest. I felt her holding me really tightly but I didn't care because she needed me.

"Karai look at me"

I felt her shake her head, I knew she had her injury on her face. I lifted her head up gently, my eyes had a bit of anger in them when I saw the three scratches a long her cheek but my eyes soften when I saw her eyes.

"Look Karai I am angry about the scratches and would love to tare Shredder apart but I am staying here so stop worrying"

"I know but it was so painful, I wish you could of been there"

I felt guilty when she said that, I noticed she saw the guilt in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty Leo, honestly"

I smiled down at her for trying to make me feel less guilty.

"Thanks for trying babe but I am guilty for leaving the lair"

"oh sorry for that"

"no problem, I wanted to come out and nothing was gonna stop me from seeing my girlfriend"

I saw Karai smile up at me before we pecked each other on the lips, after the kiss we placed our fore-heads together.

"I love you Karai"

"I love you to Leonardo"

I rolled my eyes at her using my full name which made her smile.

"What are you gonna do when you get home?"

"I might stay here until the guys come out for patrol"

"Leo what about the foot ambush?"

My eyes widened, how could I forget the ambush the foot set up.

"I gotta get home, I will try to come back later and if I can't it is because I have been spotted"

"I will miss you"

"I will too"

We kissed each other on the lips before we split apart, I went to the window and blew a kiss to Karai before leaving. I noticed in the corner of my eye she blew a kiss back to me.

I went to the ally across the street and went through the man-hole, I started running through the sewers until I was at the lair door.

I typed in the password for the lair before entering and when I did I saw a angry sensei.

"Leonardo where have you been!?"

"erm just out... for some... fresh air"

I saw his eyes narrow, I bit the inside of my mouth which caused me to taste a bit of blood. When master Splinter was about to tell me off I had a instant reason or something like that.

"I learned something when I was out!"

I had closed both of my eyes while I said that, after a while I opened them to see master Splinter with crossed arms looking at me with still narrowed eyes.

"Like what my son?"

He sounded calm but I new he was only acted that way to test if I was making this up, I felt myself go into my big brother and leader mode.

"The ally my bros and I go to is raided with foot ninja on the roof-top we go on first, I watched them set there selfs up waiting for us to start patrol"

The last bit was a lie but I handled it calmly.

"Good work my son and I will keep the punishment as it is"

"thank you master Splinter"

I bowed respectfully before standing straight again.

"I will tell your brothers the news, you are dismissed"

"thank you sensei"

Karai's POV

I just got back into the foot tower for our patrol, I felt my shoulder being grabbed and I didn't have to look to now it was the Shredder.

"Karai I want to talk to you"

"what about? how you don't want me as a daughter anymore"

I glared at my father no Shredder angrily, I still haven't forgiven him for hitting me round the face. I saw Shredders eyes sadden a bit but I didn't care, he deserved it after all he is hunting down my boyfriends family so there is also that.

"Karai what makes you think I would do that"

I stared at him like he was the dumbest person ever.

"So hitting me round the face was some natural thing to you!"

I looked at him with distgust, I saw him get angry but guilty at the same time.

"You was getting taught a lesson"

"you hit me without saying words, I don't count that as a lesson, I count it as abuse"

I saw his eyes widen a bit before I walked away, he should of learned not to mess with me a while ago but he always comes back hitting.

"Karai get back here now!"

"make me or unless you are gonna hit me again then I should warn you to stay there"

"will you get over that already"

"why should I! my own father hit round the face causing me to have three massive cuts along my cheek and I had to have stitches in them, I am not gonna calm down after two hours"

I stomped off to my bedroom in the foot tower and locked the door behind me, I went to my cupboard and typed in the code so the door will slide open. The cupboard is massive, thats why I chose it as a place for Leo's presents.

I locked the door behind me before turning on the light, inside where the swords, love poems and hand-drawn pictures Leo gave me. There was even some pictures of both of us, I picked one up and smiled at it.

I rubbed my thumb over his face, I smiled at it but my smile soon went when I heard the door to my bedroom being slammed on the floor. Thats a door he is gonna pay for.

_"Karai where are you!"_

I could tell it was Shredder, I stayed really quiet and hoped he would soon go away.

_"I know your here Karai, I can feel your presence"_

I put my hand over my mouth to cover my breathing from the Shredder, I know it sounds like a horror story but I don't want the Shredder finding out about my cupboard. It is the only place in the foot-tower that reminds me Leo will be with me no matter what.

I heard him coming towards the cupboard door, I stopped breathing until I heard him walk away. I let a sigh of relief go through my lips but that was the wrong action because the next thing I knew the door was broken down, the Shredder saw all the stuff Leonardo gave me and the pictures.

He didn't look happy at all.

"Karai I am highly disappointed in you!"

I couldn't speak so I ran out the cupboard, I saw the Shredder walk towards me threatingly.

"If you don't get out of this building in 1 minute then you will be killed instantly by me"

He growled at me with so much hatred that not even the turtles where spoke to like this, I ran towards my window and jumped out of it. It was a long drop so I got my sword out of its buckle and stabbed it into the building, as I was falling the sword came with me until it finally came to a stop about the first floor.

I took my sword out of the building and landed on my feet, I started running away from the building with tears falling from my eyes.

I stopped running and texted Leo.

Leo's POV

I got a text message while I was reading my book in the living room, thankfully no one was in the room. I got the phone out and looked at the message.

_Shredders found out!_

_-Karai_

My eyes went really wide.

"No no no no no no..."

"whats up with you?"

I couldn't answer Raph as I kept reading the question over and over in my head, Raph noticed something in my hand and took it from my hands.

"Karai!"

I was still looking really shocked that Shredder found out about the secret but to make it worst Raph just did as well.

"Leo explain this now!"

"Shredder found out"

"about what?"

"h-h-he found out"

I bought my legs up and rapped my arms round them, I felt some one slap me round the head and when I looked up I noticed there was a concern Raph looking at me.

"Leo whats going on?"

"I can't tell"

"tell me or everyone else knows about this"

He started pointing towards to my cell-phone which had Karai's name on it.

"Its better if we go outside the lair for this"

I saw him nod before following me out of the lair, we walked down the tunnels for a bit before we started talking.

"Whats this all about?"

He started waving my cell-phone about.

"Karai and I are friends really good ones"

"nothing else is happening?"

I started rubbing the back of my head.

"Leo theres more then friends going on isn't there"

My eyes went to the sewer water before I answered him.

"Yes Raph there is something more but you don't understand"

"I perfectly understand, big bro is getting us all in danger"

"Karai doesn't like the foot"

"yeah then why does she always fight us"

"when was the last time she fighted us?"

"yesterday night"

"not really, she hasn't had a fight with from nearly the start of our relationship"

"which was?"

"nearly a year ago"

"then what does she do when you two go off onto a different roof-top"

I felt my cheeks go heat up which means I am blushing.

"Your kidding me right?"

"sorry Raph but i'm not"

"i'm gonna tell the others"

"no you can't!"

"why not!?"

"you don't know how much she means to me and if you do this do you know what will happen!"

"you won't be able to see her"

"exactly why you can't tell them!"

I think Raph saw the determination and fire burning in my dark blue eyes, I noticed his amber eyes have a bit of sadness go to them.

"Fine I will keep your secret but if she herts any of us your secret is gonna be told"

"shes not working with the foot"

"thats what you think"

"no seriously, Shredder just found out about us two"

"whats gonna happen to her now?"

"she will have to find a job"

"what about some where to live?"

"she has a apartment she can live in thankfully the Shredder doesn't know about"

"what are you gonna do now?"

"i'm gonna met her"

"then i'm coming with you"

"are you sure Raph?"

"i'm sure Leo"

"alright but if it gets a bit weird then you can leave anytime"

He nodded at me before I started texting to Karai.

_Meet me on your apartment roof-top, I will also have Raph with me_

_-Leo_

"Lets go"

I placed my phone in my belt pocket before I started running towards Karai's apartment with Raph behind me.

10 minutes later...

Raph and I landed on her apartment roof-top, we noticed she was sitting against the wall which was up here. There was a staircase leading up here from the inside if your wondering, you could see the tear marks across her cheeks.

I heard Raph gasp at the three cuts on Karai's face.

"You weren't lieing when you said your bringing Raph"

"you know I never lied"

"is that true now"

"well not all the time"

"I thought so"

Karai stood up and walked towards, she hugged me round the neck and I hugged her round the waist. I noticed Raph looked a bit cistgusted but that is only because it seems wrong to him.

"What are we gonna do?"

"how did he find out in the first place?"

"there was a cupboard in my foot tower room which had some stuff that you gave me in like some swords, drawings, poems and it also had some photos of us, I was in there to remind myself that your always there when Shredder came into my room so I kept quiet but he found me in the cupboard and then threatened to kill me after he had a good inspection on the cupboard"

"Come on you know I wouldn't let anything hert you"

"yeah but when everyone says that there loved ones do as well, we can't be sure we will be left alone"

"but we can try"

Our fore-heads touched and was staring into each others eyes, we was gonna kiss but we where interrupted.

"I'm quite new to this but please no lovey dovey stuff"

I rolled my eyes at him and I could tell Karai did the same, we smiled at each other before we split apart from each other.

"So do you two wanna come inside or not?"

"sure, you want to Raph?"

"this is actually weird for me but if there is anything else then tea i'm happy to go in"

"we don't always drink tea you know Raph"

"what else do you have?"

"I have root-beer in the fridge"

"and Leo drinks that"

"whats wrong with that?"

Whats wrong with me drinking root-beer, I may always abay the rules but I don't always.

"Its just that teacher pet Leonardo is drinking beer, oh that is so unbelieveable"

"I do drink more then root-beer you know"

I saw Karai roll her eyes before opening the door on the wall and walking down the stairs till she got to the living room, Raph and I soon followed after her.

Raph was shocked that her walls weren't all black but a blue colour with stars all over them which glow in the dark.

"I'm gonna get changed, the beer is in the fridge if you want any"

"thanks Karai"

"no problem"

Karai and I kissed before she went to her room to get changed, I went to the fridge and got three root-beers out before handing one to Raph. I placed the other one on the table infront of the couch, I sat down on the couch and opened my root-beer.

I started drinking some before placing the can on the table, I noticed Raph sat on the single chair a bit orquadly.

"Relax Raph, nothing is gonna happen"

"I know but it feels orquad to sit in your enemy's living room"

"she never was our enemy Raph and she never will"

"what makes you say that?"

"because I believe in her and also because she hasn't had a fight with us for a year"

I saw Raph start drinking his root-beer, Karai came out of her room wearing black jeans, white polo shirt and a dark blue jumper. She came over and sat next to me, she got her root-beer off the table and opened it before she started to drink some.

"So what are you gonna do now your kicked out of the foot?"

"well I will have to get a job and help you kick there butts"

I just chuckled while she snuggled close to me.

"But we can't be seen together because of my other brothers knowing"

"I know but if I am seen alone they will try to kill me"

"I don't know then"

"wait aminute fearless leader doesn't have a plan, wow now that never happens"

I stared thinking when I got it.

"Do you have a disguise that you can wear while fighting?"

Karai looked at me strangly before answering.

"Yeah why?"

"we just got our plan"

"which is?"

"you wear the disguise while your fighting against the foot and then you can help us against the foot, you could become there enemy without them knowing its you and you can have your own hero name but you won't be able to talk or some one will reconise it"

Karai smiled at the plan before nodding, we carried on drinking our root-beer for a bit. Raph looked at the time before going wide eyed.

"Whats wrong Raph?"

"we was supposed to go on patrol five minutes ago"

"argh shell"

"what are we gonna do?"

"we gotta go to where the foot was gonna ambush us and destroy it"

"let me help"

"are you sure karai?"

"let me get my disguise on and we can set off"

"alright"

Karai ran to her room to get changed while Raph and I finished our drinks.

"What do you think of her?"

"she seems really different but I can tell she is telling the truth when she says she hates the foot"

"she didn't want to join it, she was forced by the Shredder"

"tough parenting"

"I know what you mean"

Karai came out of her room with a full leather suit which covered everything except her eyes, you could see all of her curves. I couldn't take my eyes off her but Raph snapped his fingers infront of my face which caused me to come out of my illousion

"Lets go"

"thats my catch phrase"

"well I said it this time"

I went out of her apartment grumbling while Karai after me giggling, Raph followed us afterwards with a confused face but soon shook it off as a dating thing.

5 minutes later...

We arrived at the ambush thankfully with no one in it, yet. We saw the man-hole cover being lifted in the ally beside the roof-top and noticed Make and Don coming out of it, we went wide eyed and started to rush to the ally and thankfully we got to them in time.

"Where have you guys been!? master Splinter is so gonna be cross with you two"

"Don shut up, there is foot on that roof-top waiting to ambush us so you better keep quiet"

I saw Don nod before following Raph, Karai and I, Mike followed after us.

"Leo, Raph whos that?"

Mike was pointing towards Karai.

"Erm... this is... black... shadow"

"nice name dude"

Karai just nodded hiding her voice, they shook hands and that was when Mike noticed she was a girl because you could tell she had nails under her gloves.

"Your a girl!"

Karai just nodded again.

"You don't talk much do you dudette"

Karai shook her head no before I started telling them the plan.

"Okay guys we need to ruin that ambush"

"we could smash some heads"

"Raph your plan isn't gonna work"

"I can try can't I"

I just sighed before I started thinking, I clicked my fingers when I thought of a plan.

"We hide in the shadows and knock the foot out quietly, Raph you go with Mike on the left side, Don you go to the back while Me and Ka... black shadow go to the right"

I got four nods before we got to the roof-top and got into position, everyone waited until I gave the signal. I quickly gave the hand signal and we started knocking the foot ninjas out, without Karai leading them they where defenseless and easy to take down.

In about two minutes the foot ninjas where down, we all met in the middle of the roof-top.

"I wonder where Karai is?"

"don't know Mike, what you think Leo?"

"I think... Shredder is testing his... foot ninjas ninjitsu"

"thats a good explaination"

I noticed Karai relaxed a bit and so did Raph, i'm guessing I did the same because I let a sigh of relief go.

"Lets go on patrol guys, you wanna come black shadow?"

I noticed Karai nodded.

"Try to keep up with us dudette"

It was nice seeing my brothers and Karai getting along fro once in there lifes even though they have no idea it was Karai, we started doing our normal patrol. Raph and I was getting more and more worried every time the time got closer to 10pm.

It soon came, we said goodbye to black shadow/ Karai and started to go home.

10 minutes later...

We got to the lair door, Don typed in the code before we all went in. We noticed master Splinter looking really angry, Raph and I looked at each other before gulping.

"Leonardo, Raphael to the dojo now!"

Raph and I rushed to the dojo, we heard the dojo door slam shut as master Splinter walked in. We knealed on the dojo mats next to each other, sensei stood infront of us.

"What did you two think you where doing!? you two know your not aloud out before your about to do patrol! so explain what you thought was going on!"

"Leo looked like a caged animal in her espacially when he nearly started to hyperventilate so I took him outside to calm down but we got into trouble"

"is this true Leonardo?"

"yes sensei"

"you are both dismissed but next time you two should go to Donnatello"

"hai sensei"

We walked out the dojo leaving master Splinter to meditate.

"Thanks for lieing Raph"

"I only lied about two things the cage animal part and the part where I said taking you outside"

"I wasn't hyperventilating"

"Leo if you saw your face then you would agree with me"

Raph walked away, I sighed before going to my room. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend so I won't see Karai for a few days, I closed my rooms door before taking off my belt, pads, mask and bands. I layed in bed and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Shredders POV

I should of minipulated Karai into thinking Leonardo wasn't worth it but I let her go instead, I am not happy that my foot where taken down easily by the turtles but what annoyed me the most is that they have a new ally which means more people to capture and have fun with. By the way the foot decribed the person it sounded like a teenaged girl, I will capture her and the turtles and make sure they wished they was never born.


	3. Feeling horrible

Hey welcome to chap 3! Sorry it is late! I am in year 10 so I have a lot of homework but I will still write no matter what! Thank you for all of the reviews!

Leo's POV

I woke up that morning and stretched my arms until I heard a satisfied click, I got out of bed and got changed. I yawned a bit so I covered my mouth with my hand before heading to the dojo.

I walked through the dojo doors before I started to do some katas, hopefully none of my brothers notice I haven't eaten today. I started to do katas with my katanas, I closed my eyes and pretending I was slashing foot and kraang.

A hour later...

I stopped doing katas and started wiping the sweat off my head, I should really carry a towel with me while i'm excercising. I was breathing deeply a bit from excercising, I heard the dojo doors opening. When I looked up I noticed it was Raph.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"yeah I had some cereal earlier"

"Leo thats always your excuse for not eating anything"

"no i'm serious this time, do you really expect me to say I had toast today"

"guess your right, you can't cook to save your life"

Raph walked out the dojo and I sighed with relief, it is really hard lieing to Raph but I soetimes manage it like I did just then. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket so I got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

_"hey Leo"_

"can't stay away can you"

_"of course not, you are so addictive that I can't leave you"_

I felt my cheeks burn up at that.

"Stop your making me blush"

I heard her giggling over the line which made me smile, I sat against the lair wall and placed my head against the cool concrete.

_"How are you?"_

"great but missing you a lot"

_"I know I am as well"_

"so what are you doing today?"

_"i'm gonna be searching for a job"_

"what type of job are you looking for?"

_"something active"_

"what about police?"

_"that could be a good idea, have any else?"_

"sorry that was the first one to pop in my mind"

_"its alright, I love you, gotta go see ya!"_

"bye Karai, love you too"

She hung up, I placed my phone into my belt pocket before crossing my legs and starting to meditate.

Karai's POV

I was on the internet searching for a job in the police, so far I couldn't find one but luck was on my side. It was saying how they needed some one who could lead and is highly trained in weaponary, sounds like my type of job. I booked a job interview, I have the interview on monday which means in a few days because it is saturday.

Leo's POV

I got woken up from meditation from my brothers shaking me.

"Come on dude we got training"

"alright i'm up"

I stood up and knealed next to Raph, master Splinter started to teach us a new move.

2 hours later...

We all walked out of the dojo and started doing our own things, I read a book in the living room while Mike played his game. Raph went to his room to read a magazine and Don went to his lab, it was quiet in the lair until April came.

"Hi April"

"hey Leo, how are you?"

"alright you?"

"fine, wheres the others?"

"just one sec, Mike can you shout them?"

"sure dude, DON RAPH APRILS HERE!"

That got them coming quickly well Donnie.

"There they are"

"thanks Leo, thanks Mike"

"no problem dudette"

"pleasure doing business"

I never even looked up from my book while I was talking to her, I saw Don drag April off to his lab which made me chuckle.

"Looks like Dons getting his swag on, if he does a good enough job he will be the only one of us to get a girlfriend"

I nearly swallowed on air a bit while Raph stared at me for a bit before looking away.

"Yeah he probably will Mike"

"you do know he made his own little mission up"

"which is?"

"to be the first one to have a girlfriend"

Raph couldn't help himself from laughing out loud, I looked at Raph with narrowed eyes which made him shut up.

"Come on I can't be the only one who thinks that is funny"

I smiled a bit and Raph noticed but he kept his mouth shut, it was funny so don't lie to me. Don came back into the room with April followed behind.

"So what did you two do?"

"looked at this DNA sample we found at the kraang base"

"any answer?"

I sat up now and place my book to the side, April got her laptop out and sat next to me. She started showing me the DNA sample results, I got the laptop off her and studied it a bit. I noticed in the corner of my eye Donnie getting a bit jealous but I didn't care, I felt some one whack the back of my head and when I looked I noticed master Splinter.

"What was that for?"

"because your grounded"

"your grounded"

"why are you surprised?"

"you hardly ever get grounded"

I sighed before handing the laptop back to a shocked April.

"So what DNA did they have?"

"there was more then one piece of DNA there though"

"what where they?"

"they are all animals but one was a tiger the other was a shark and the last was squrial"

I started thinking about what the kraang is up to, I sighed a bit while rubbing my head. I was to worried about Karai to be thinking about this.

"Any ideas Leo?"

"sorry Don but none seem to pop up, whats your idea?"

"well I was thinking that the kraang could be using the DNA samples and combined them into one creature which could be powerful enough to destroy the city"

"it could be, we better keep a close eye on them"

I saw my brothers and April nod at me, I felt a buzz in my belt pocket. Thankfully I turned off the sound so it only buzzes which doesn't make too much of a sound but I was thankful when my bros couldn't hear it.

I stood up and walked to my room, I closed my door behind me and layed on my bed before looking at the text message off Karai.

_I managed to get a interview for monday!_

_-Karai_

I smiled at the message and sighed that the Shredder didn't get her.

_Great news hun! hope you get it!_

_-Leo_

I could tell she was smiling at the message.

_Thanks for being supportive! I have to go! love you Leo!_

_-Karai_

I smiled at the message before sending 'love you to Karai' back, I switched my phone on standby before placing it in my belt pocket. I heard some one at my door and when I looked I saw Raph leaning against my door-frame.

"What you want?"

"just been thinking"

"about what?"

"how you have been more of a trouble maker since the year has gone past"

I blushed a bit and I heard Raph laugh, I stood up and walked towards him. I slapped him round the head which caused him to be quiet.

"What was that for?"

"you know what"

Raph smirked while leaving my room, I glared at his back while he was leaving but I felt my lips twitching in the corners. I closed my door and locked it before going over to my desk and opening a secret draw, I got a art pad and pencil out before sitting on my bed with my shell against the wall.

I haven't told my brothers I can draw yet so thats between you, Karai and me alright, I started drawing a self portrait of me standing with my arms crossed.

It thirty minutes to finish the drawing because of the amount of detail I put into it, I smiled at the end results. I heard a knock at my door so I quickly put my art pad and pencil back into the secret draw before opening my locked door. I saw Raph there.

"Whats up?"

"time for tea"

"alright"

I followed him down to the kitchen, I sat in my seat. I noticed Donnie was already sitting at the table, Raph sat inbetween Don and I. Master Splinter sat next to me and then there was one place left at the round table where sitting at, Mikey handed out tea which was spaghetti bologneise. I noticed mine was bigger then everyone elses and so did everyone else.

"You didn't eat earlier dude"

"how did you find out?"

"i'm not a idiot"

I just grumbled a bit before I started eating, I saw Raph stop eating and look at me with angry eyes.

"You told me you have eaten"

I just shrugged at him which made him grumble and start eating, I was already getting full half way through the spaghetti bologneise.

"My son it is healthy to eat"

"I know I am just too busy"

"if you don't start eating soon you will start getting really ill"

"yeah Leo, its not really a good thing to stop eating because if you don't start eating soon your body will start feeding on its self and you won't have energy and you can become really ill"

"thanks for the confidence Don"

"we're just worried Leo"

"I know"

"now eat Leo"

I sighed before carrying on eating, I felt really sick when I tried to eat more. I noticed Don's concerned face as well.

"You alright Leo?"

"yeah perfectly... fine"

I felt like I was in a suana, it was boiling hot. I felt Raph flinch and look at me with wide eyes.

"Leo you sure?"

"yeah... fine"

I stood up and walked out of the kitchen trying to make it look I was perfectly normal, i'm guessing Don and master Splinter was right. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I walked over to the bath and started to run a cold bath for myself.

I felt my breath pitch a bit but I will be fine, while the bath was running I went to the cabinet and got a thermometer out. I was probably gonna regret looking at my temperature but its better to know, I placed it in my mouth and under my tongue and waited for the beep. While I was waiting I turned the tap on the bath off.

I soon heard the beep and when I looked I regreted it straight away, it said 103.2 degrees which I was not happy about. I have only been eating tea and sometimes breakfast when caught for nearly 2 weeks and I guess karma has come for me.

I placed the thermometer in the sink before getting changed, I stepped into the bath and sat down. I started shivering like mental honestly, I stayed in the bath for ages.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Are you alright Leo, you have been in the bathroom for nearly a hour"

"y-y-yeah D-don"

"are you shivering?"

"n-n-no"

I hate what this water is doing to my voice.

"Leo open the door now"

"n-n-no i-i'm al-right D-don pr-pr-promise"

I heard him pick locking the door which wasn't good at all, I heard the door click open which worried me a lot. I saw the door open, I must of looked terrible because I saw him gasp before closing the door behind him and runnong towards me.

"Leo you could of at least told us you where sick"

I just looked away so I wasn't looking at him because I knew I was in trouble, I heard him clicking his tongue a bit before getting the thermometer from the sink.

"Have you used this already?"

I nodded at him, he started wiping it clean before placing it in my mouth. I felt him trying to get me out of the bath but I wouldn't budge.

"Come on Leo you gotta get out the bath because of our cold blood you could freeze to death"

I sighed before getting out of the bathtub with the help of Don because I felt weak, he rapped a towel round me before sitting me against the wall. The thermometer beeped and Don looked at it.

"100.1 degrees, Leo why didn't you tell us?"

"d-d-didn't w-want t-to bo-bo-ther y-y-you"

"lets try to get you warmer"

Don helped me stand before picking up my stuff, he started helping me to my room. When we got into my room he sat me down on my bed.

"This is because your not eating isn't it, how long have you gone with only eating tea and sometimes breakfast"

"2-2-2 we-eks"

"Leo! do you know how dangerous that is?"

I just shook my head because I didn't know.

"Seriously dangerous, Leo I want you to be eating breakfast, lunch and tea, this means no training, I will tell master Splinter"

I was looking at Don bewildered.

"Y-y-you ca-n't"

"sorry Leo but its for your health"

I sighed before slouching into my bed more, I usually fight for practice but I was just to tired. I felt my eyes drooping a bit.

"You better get into bed so you can break the fever that rised to warn you"

I nodded before getting under my blanket and falling asleep, well a bit. I waited for my door to close before getting up again, I am not sitting in my bed all day sleeping. I went to my belt and got my phone.

I decided to text Karai to see how shes doing.

_Hey Karai! Hows you?_

_-Leo_

It only took her a minute to reply.

_Fine babe, what about you?_

_-Karai_

I decided to tell the truth because I trust her with everything.

_Have a temperature but rather talk to you_

_-Leo_

She is one of those people who worries a lot if some one is hert.

_What was the temperature? and aren't you supposed to be sleeping?_

_-Karai_

Yeap she was definatly worrying.

_Don't worry! it was from not eating anything except tea and sometimes breakfast for 2 weeks, I know i'm supposed to sleep but I wanted to talk to you!_

_-Leo_

Yeah I think she will start worrying a lot now.

_Leo hun it is best if you listen to Donatello, try to eat more during the day, love you Leo and hope you get well soon!_

_-Karai_

I smiled at the message because it showed she cared about me.

_Luv you 2 Karai, I will try for you but I hardly feel hungrey, I can't wait till I see you! I luv you so much!_

_-Leo_

I hope she likes the message.

_I luv you too Leo! I can't wait till I see you on monday! I hope you get well soon and keep me updated on whats happening! see ya Leo!_

_-Karai_

I smiled at the message.

_KK Karai, see ya soon, i'll update ya every 5 hours see ya bye!_

_-Leo_

I turned my phone on standby before placing it back into my blet pocket, I heard my door opening and when I looked I noticed master Splinter. He didn't look happy about me being awake.

"Leonardo, why are you awake?"

"couldn't get... to sleep"

"but Donatello told us you where tired"

"probably from the bath I took"

"Leonardo my son a cold bath does not make you sleepy"

I didn't have any excuses left so I smiled sheepishly while sitting crossed leg.

"Leonardo, my son get into bed now!"

I scrambled until I was under the covers with my head on my pillow.

"Good, now try to get some sleep my son"

I nodded before I closed my eyes and this time fell asleep properly.

Raph's POV

I was laying on the couch readin one of my motorcycle magazines when masta Splinta walked past.

"Hows Leo?"

"he was awake but I made sure he fell asleep"

I nodded before reading some more of my magazine, looks like Leo was in trouble. I have been thinking about that lately, it seems Leo has become more of a trouble maker over the years which means Karai has had a infulence on him or love has taken over him.

3 hours later...

Leo's POV

I woke up feeling hungrey if that is surprising, I rubbed my eyes before sitting up. I looked round my bedroom and noticed Don sitting at my desk..

"Look whos finaly awake"

I look to my door and found Raph staring at me, I saw Don turn round in the chair in the corner of my eye and stared at me. I tryed to stand up but my bros went all frantic on me and tryed to sit me back down.

"No training Leo, its not a healthy thing at the minute"

"ya bro, try to sleep some more"

"i'm not going to train, don't worry"

I tryed stand up again but my bros pushed me down again.

"Then what are you doing?"

I looked at Don who was in his doctor mode, I hate it when it is towards me though because I can't usually get away with anything.

"Trying to get something to eat"

Raph and Don looked at me surprised.

"You wanting to eat, now that is a lie"

"its not a lie Raph, I really want something to eat and your in the way of it"

"soz bro but I don't believe you"

I stared at him with a not amused expression before I stood up shakily, my brothers went frantic but I didn't care because I was gonna get something to eat. I started walking slowly from my room to the kitchen, Raph and Don tryed to take me back to my room but they where failing.

When I got into the kitchen I went to the cupboard and got a packet of crisps, we where lucky to find some when we was searching for food. I sat down at the table and ate one before Raph and Don came into the room, they ran past me not realising I was there.

I shrugged before I carried on eating my crisps, I saw Raph and Don run past me a couple of more times while I was eating. I was making sure I didn't laugh, did they honestly think I wasn't going to go get something to eat.

I saw them run through the kitchen again but this time stopped halfway through there run and looked at me, I just waved a bit at them before eating another crisp.

"You where in here the whole time!"

"yeap"

I ate another crisp, I looked at the front of the packet and noticed it was salt and vinegar flavoured. I made a noise and nodded my head a bit meaning I liked the flavour.

"So you watched us go past you three times!"

"it was funny"

"it was funny! what type of a reply is that!"

"my reply"

I scrunched up the crisp packet and chucked it in the bin before standing up but I wobbled a bit.

"Leo I don't think crisps was the bestest thing you could of eaten at the minute"

"but they where nice"

I got a look off Raph which said 'really' he had half of his mask raised, I sighed before letting them help me to my room.

They layed me on my bed, Don checked my temperature which had gone down.

"It looks like the spike of temperature was giving yourself a warning"

"what type of warning?"

"to eat food!"

"oh"

I layed my head on my pillow.

"When is patrol?"

"2 hours and your not going"

My eyes went eyed and I stared at Don.

"Why not!?"

"because you had a temperature"

"I don't like doctor Don"

I grumbled that bit which made Raph laugh a bit, I was surprised he heard it and not Don.

"What are you laughing at?"

"nothing Don"

They both walked out the room with Raph chuckling and Donnie looking really confused, I felt my stomach disagreeing with the crisps. I groaned before standing up and walked to the bathroom slowly, I felt my stomach lurch a bit and I felt really warm again.

Oh this wasn't good at all, I guess Don was right. Crisps isn't the best thing after a high temperature, I locked the bathroom door behind me.

I looked at my hand and noticed it has gone a sickly green colour, I felt something coming up my throat which tasted horrible I swallowed it which tasted distgusting but that made it come back up quicker. There was no escape to this horrid taste.

I went over to the toilet and started to gag, it wasn't nice. I got some water and washed out my mouth before spitting the water in the toilet, I flushed the toilet and looked at myself in the mirror. I wiped my face and flushed that and stared at my reflection, I looked all sweaty and my eyes looked a bit red. If this is how I looked I don't want to find out what my voice sounds like.

"Leo are you in there"

"yeah Mike"

"wow you alright dude you sound raspy, maybe I should get Don"

"No!, I will be fine"

"well can you open the door, nature is calling me"

I sighed before I shakily opened the door, Mike looked at me wide eyed and watched as I walked down the hall to my room.

3rd person

When Mike came out of the bathroom he ran straight to Don who was in his lab working on one of his experiments.

"Donnie somethings wrong with Leo"

"what do you mean?"

"he was pale and sweaty when he came out of the bathroom"

"I told him crisps wasn't suitable to eat while your ill but did he listen no"

Don ran out of his lab and towards Leo's room, when he walked in he saw his brother laying on top of his bed with ragged breath and sweat running down his body.

Don crouched down next to his body, he felt Leo's fore-head and noticed it was boiling hot. Don saw his eyes twitch as if he was in pain or something.

"Leo, speak to me, are you alright?"

"Don"

His voice sounded really raspy, Don got the thermometer that they had used earlier and stuck it in his mouth after he cleaned it.

Leo's POV

I felt Don placed something in my dry mouth, I felt horrid. I bet Mike went to Don after seeing me, I saw Don look really concern at me.

When the thermometer beeped he took it out my mouth quickly looked at it, he looked really concerned.

"I told you eating crisps where bad after you have a temperature"

"I know Don"

"are you hungrey now?"

Come to think of it I was, I felt starving.

I nodded my head a bit for him to see I said yes.

"Alright, stay here while I make you some soup"

"okay Don"

Don went out my bedroom, I layed there shivering. I was freezing but I felt the sweat rolling down my body which confuses me.

I saw Don come into the room with a ice-pack and soup, he came over towards me and sat on my bed. He placed the ice-pack on my head before helping me sit up a bit.

"Don I can feed myself"

"Really? well go on then"

He placed the tray infront of me, I went to grab the bowl and spoon but my arms felt weak.

"Knew it"

He grabbed ahold of the spoon and gave me a mouthful of tomato soup, I hate looking weak infront of my brothers but I can't do anything about it if i'm ill.

Don kept feeding me more and more soup until I was full up.

"You should try to get some rest Leo"

I nodded tiredly, he layed me down under my blanket. I felt my eyes droop closed.

Don's POV

I got the ice-pack off Leo's head and took the tray to the kitchen, I put the bowl and spoon into the sink before placing the ice-pack in the freezer.

I did warn Leo but hopefully he will learn from his mistakes, I sighed and walked towards my lab to continue on my project.

Raph's POV

I heard Don moving around quickly, I think he is doing something with one of his projects so I left him. At the min I am punching my punching bag, why? well I have no idea.

I kept punching it until I got tired, my arms felt like they where burning but they where just the adrenaline rush running through my body. I walked out of the dojo and layed on the sofa, I rested there for a bit.

1 hour later...

I woke up to a water balloon to my face.

"MIKEY!"

I saw him and started to chase after him, he started screaming his girly scream. I started chasing him round he lair but Don stopped me.

"What!?"

"Leo's asleep"

"so?"

"he had a temperature again"

I calmed down a bit.

"How did he get a temperture again?"

"because of the crisps he ate"

I sighed.

"So are we gonna go on patrol tonight or not?"

"yeah, I have to tell master Splinter that Leo's ill though"

"you haven't told him yet!"

"I was too busy"

I put my hand on my head and sighed.

"I will tell him, get Mike ready for patrol"

"alright Raph"

While Don went to get Mike I went to master Splinter's room, I knocked on his slidy doors.

"Come in my son"

I walked into the room and knealed down infront of him.

"What is wrong?"

"we are gonna go out on patrol but we need some one to look after Leo"

"why my son? last time I checked he was perfectly normal"

"well at the minute he has a temperature"

"show him to me"

He got this spark in his eye which usually means don't say no to me, I stood up and went to Leo's room with master Splinter following me.

I opened the door, we noticed Leo was shivering under the blanket while having sweat running down his skin. I saw master Splinter walk over to Leo and touch his fore-head, he looked really comcerned.

"Raphael can you please get a ice-pack for Leonardo"

"yes master Splinter"

I bowed before running out the room.

Leo's POV

I woke up to some one placing there hand on my head, I thought it was Donnie at first but then I realised it was hairy which means it was master Splinter unless my bros have grown arm hair.

"Master Splinter"

I sounded raspy, I looked up at him and he looked back at me with concern.

"Are you alright Leonardo?"

"my head hurts and my stomach aches, I feel like I am on fire and I have a dry throat"

"you will be alright soon Leonardo"

I nodded tiredly, my head-ache was really herting me. I placed my hand on my temples and started rubbing them, it helped a bit but it was still there thumping against my fore-head. I felt something cold being placed on my fore-head which made me jump a bit, when I looked I noticed Raph was in my room.

"You okay bro?"

I hate looking weak infront of them, I know I've said this before. I waved my hand a bit to show that I am but i'm not at the same time.

"Leo you have a temperature I don't count that as fine"

"I has soup earlier if that counts"

"he did tell you, you have to eat food or this happens"

"I know Raph"

Master Splinter didn't look happy at the reason why I'm ill but he pushed that a side to tend to me, after a while he took the ice-pack off my head and stood up.

"I am gonna see your brothers off for there patrol before coming back with something you can eat"

"yes master Splinter"

He walked out of my room with Raph behind him, I tryed to get comfortable on my bed. I felt a spring piercing my back which hert, its been like that for ages but I have never had time to deal with it.

I saw master Splinter coming into the room with some soup, I was now able to move my arms without them feeling weak.

"Here you go my son"

He placed a tray infront of me, on the tray was a spoon, soup and a glass of water.

"Arigatō"

"no problem my son"

I started eating the soup, it was chicken noodle flavoured soup. It was tasty, it was one of my top five favourite soups.

I soon got full and stopped eating the soup.

"Are you full Leonardo?"

"hai sensei

"I would recommend drinking some water before sleeping my son"

I nodded and picked up the glass of water and drank some before placing it down again, I saw master Splinter place it on my bed side table before looking at me.

"Try to drink some when you wake up again"

I nodded before laying down, master Splinter picked up the tray with the bowl and spoon on it before walking out my room.

I tried to go to sleep because I felt tired but just as I was about to nature called me which annoyed me, I sighed before getting up out of bed and slowly walking to the bathroom.

I locked the door before doing my business, I flushed the toilet before looking at myself in the mirror. I hated how I looked pale but not as much as I was before, I had a stomach ache ever since tea but that was only because I wasn't eating.

I wish I had my phone on me but my phone was in my belt pocket which is in my bedroom like my other stuff, I rubbed my head from all the sweat that was pouring off me.

_"Leonardo my son are you alright you have been in there for 10 minutes?"_

That made me jump but what shocked me was how time went fast.

"I didn't know that much time went past, sorry sensei, I will be out in a sec"

I walked to the bathroom door and unlocked it before walking out, master Splinter was standing there with a bit of worry on his face. He probably thought I was sick.

"I'm fine sensei, I was just looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't notice the time going past quickly though sorry"

"no problem my son, I think it is a good idea to get some rest"

"hai sensei"

I walked to my bedroom rubbing my head, I felt my head-ache coming back. I felt my eyes widen when I realised something, I was supposed to text Karai after a amount of time argh shell she is gonna kill me.

I closed my bedroom door and got my phone from my belt pocket.

_Hey babe! sorry I forgot to text you! I have to sleep now! luv you a lot babe!_

_-Leo_

She was probably worried sick, she didn't reply so i'm guessing she went on patrol as black shadow.

I felt myself yawn a bit, I got under my covers and got comfortable before letting my eyes close.


	4. Rest!

Hey! welcome to chapter four!

Leo's POV

I woke up and sat up, I wiped the sweat off my head before looking at my skin. It looked pale but less then what it was yesterday, I felt better then yesterday but I still had a head-ache which was herting me a lot.

I got out of bed, I stumbled a bit before catching my balance. I walked out of my room to the kitchen with the help of the wall, I soon got to the kitchen but when I did I realised I couldn't cook anything.

I slapped my head which was the worst idea I had in ages, I sat down on a chair. I crossed my arms on the table before laying my chin on them, it was a couple of minutes before master Splinter came in.

"Good morning my son, did you drink anymore of that water I gave you last night?"

"morning sensei, I forgot sorry"

"no problem my son, are you hungrey?"

"yes sensei"

"would you like some porriage?"

"hai"

Master Splinter smiled a bit before starting making him and me some porriage, while it was only the two of us and because I was a bit better sensei started to lecture me about eating.

It got boring easily, I see how Raph feels when I lecture him.

"Did you get that Leonardo?"

"hai sensei"

"good, here is your porriage my son"

It wasn't as big as tea yesterday which I was happy about, I started eating my breakfast, sensei sat in his place and started eating as well.

"What time is it?"

"one minute pass seven my son"

I nodded before I carried on eating, I am 31 minutes late out of bed. New lay in record.

My bro's soon came into the kitchen and where surprised I was up and eating, they got there own breakfast before sitting in there places and eating.

We didn't have training today because it was a sunday, I didn't feel up to training secretly but hopefully I will be left alone enough to text Karai. When I got full of eating porriage I put it in the sink after I got my balance.

"Leonardo you should go to bed my son"

I sighed, I hate being really lazy you know. If he thinks i'm gonna stay in my bed all day then he has a lot coming but for now i'm gonna lie and go to my room.

"Hai sensei"

I walked to my room with the help of the wall, when I was inside my room I got my phone from my belt pocket which was still on the floor. I texted Karai even though she probably isn't up yet because it is a sunday.

_Hey babe! just saying good morning and I hope you are alright! I feel better then what I was yesterday but I am still ill! text me when your awake! see ya!_

_-Leo_

I put the phone in my belt pocket and just in time because Raph came in, I was still leaning on the floor over my belt so he probably knew what I was doing.

"Texting your girlfriend"

He said that in a squeaky voice which was probably supposed to irritate me which it did.

"Keep quiet about it or the whole lair will find out"

"its still creepy though"

"thats because you haven't known her from the side I know her"

"what eva bro"

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms while looking at him, I sat on my bed and rested my head against the wall.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"master Splinter told me to make sure your in bed"

"do you honestly think I will sleep after a whole night"

"well I could"

"yeah but thats you"

"so?"

I rolled my eyes at him again, he wasn't really helping my head-ache but what would you expect off a hot-head.

"Come on Leo bed and no texting your girlfriend"

"she's asleep Raph"

"how can you tell?"

"its a sunday"

"bed Leo"

"fine!"

I was not happy being forced into bed, knowing Raph he will probably wait until my breath evens out which I am so not happy about.

I got under my covers and layed my head on my pillow.

"Why do I have to go to bed anyway?"

"so you can get better, now go to sleep before I force you"

I grumbled a bit before closing my eyes and drifting off into a light dreamland, I was sleeping but not at the same time if that makes sense.

I heard my door close which means Raph has left, I woke up and sat up. Trying to get to sleep is useless when your not tired, I sighed before I stood up. I wobbled a bit.

I sneakly walked out of my room and made my way to the living room, I was hiding in the shadows thinking about how I was gonna escape because my bros where, I jumped as I felt something touching my shoulder.

I closed my eyes tightly as I turned around, when I did I opened one eye and saw master Splinter. Oh I was in some serious shell.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed Leonardo?"

"yes, no, maybe"

I smiled sheepishly a bit, I could feel my brothers eyes staring at my back. I saw master Splinter look at Raph.

"I thought you said he was asleep Raphael"

"he was"

"I was sensei but I was in one of those sleeps where I am asleep but not at the same time"

"where was you going Leonardo?"

"oh I was erm..."

"thats not a place my son"

"for some fresh air?"

"you are not aloud out!"

"arw"

I grumbled while I walked back to my room, I was not happy I got caught. Maybe I will try later when they will forget about what happened, I layed on my bed with my hands behind my head nad stared at the ceiling.

I saw master Splinter coming into my room with a not amused face.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I'm not tired sensei"

He sighed.

"Leonardo it is best if you try so you can recover"

I looked at the wall and thought over what he said, I really don't want to be stuck in bed for tomorrow for when I meet Karai so I listened to him.

I got under my covers and tried to get to sleep, I felt master Splinters hand on my fore-head.

"Have a good sleep my son"

I actuallly felt myself going to sleep but I woke up again when I heard a crash, I sat up quickly and got out of bed but fell over from moving too quickly. I stood up and wobbled a bit but soon my legs stopped, I ran as fast as I could until I got into the kitchen where Mike was with a broken plate.

"Oh hey Leo, have a good sleep?"

"I don't know I don't count 1 second as sleep Mike"

"oops sorry Leo"

"Leonardo what are you doing awake"

"that was my fault sensei, Leo came running in here after I broke a plate after cleaning"

"is this true Leonardo?"

"hai sensei, I heard the plate from in my room and came to investigate"

"you should go back to bed my son, I will escort you"

I sighed before walking upstairs to my room with master Splinter behind, I got into bed while he sat on my desk chair.

"Try to go to bed longer then a second my son"

"yes sensei"

I turned round and faced the wall before closing my eyes and going to sleep but I managed to go to spirit world instead so I just meditated while sleeping.

"How the hell is this possible! well I better spend my time wisely because sensei will probably realise soon"

I walked round and looked for something to do, at least I had my mask on and my pads.

"What are you doing here Leo?"

I looked up and saw Karai, which socked me a bit.

"You meditate?"

"I always have but I hardly find the time"

We walked towards each other and our fingers interlocked, we smiled up at each other before kissing each other on the lips. When we came up for air we placed our fore-heads againsteach others and looked into each others eyes as we catched our breath.

"I love you Leonardo"

"I love you too Karai"

We pecked each other on the lips.

"I hope you get well soon babe"

"well I have a head-ache, dry throat and my limbs hert"

"no wonder why you sound raspy and thats from not eating so your limbs have no energy to eat"

"come here brainiac"

I kissed her deeply on the lips, she kissed me back passionately. We split apart to catch our breath after five minutes.

"I better get going to get my stuff ready for tomorrows interview"

"alright, I hope you have a amazing time, did you get my text this morning?"

"no, it must of not come through, I will hopefully see you tomorrow but if you don't I understand"

"alright hun bye"

"bye Leo"

We pecked each other on the lips three times before she left, I smiled at the spot where she was before leaving the spirit world to go back to my body.

When I woke up I noticed my bros staring at me in concern.

"Whats wrong?"

"dude you have been sleeping for nearly 10 hours"

"WHAT!"

"Leonardo don't shout, you can damage your throat"

"sorry master Splinter"

"my son all I want to know is how you managed to find yourself in the spirit world"

"oh I don't exactly know"

"well it is about time we gave you some lunch before you fall asleep again"

"hai sensei"

They helped me stand up before leading me to the kitchen, Mike sat me down in my seat before he started to prepare me some soup.

"I'm not disabled you know"

"we know my son but we are just making sure because you haven't had any rest today"

"hai sensei"

Mikey placed some vegatable soup infront of me, its not that I don't like it well... I know your doing a face at me. Sigh, fine I hate the soup because it tastes too mushy for me.

I sucked it up and started eating it, I am gonna kill Mike for making this for me. He should know by now that I hate the soup, I guess it slipped his mind. Sometimes when I eat stuff I hate my gag reflecs kicks in.

I pushed the bowl away from me after three spoonfuls.

"Come on Leonardo you got to eat"

"gag reflecs kicking in"

My brothers looked at me strangly.

"Gag reflecs?"

"when I eat food that I hate my gag reflecs kicks in"

"your not gonna be sick are you?"

"no it just makes me feel like I'm gonna puke, I have once know but that was after eating Mikes homemade chocolate pizza"

My Don and Raph got a distgusted face as they remembered the chocolate pizza Mike cooked us, Mike looked affended a bit.

"My son it is best to carry on eating"

"nope"

I closed my mouth and turned away like a two year.

"Leonardo"

"nope"

I heard him sigh, I felt my gag reflecs go down a bit. I shivered in distgust as it went down, I was not going to eat anything else today. Well I probably am exagerating a bit, I saw master Splinter looking not amused.

"Leonardo!"

'I am not listening la la la la' I closed eyes and drowned out everything so I could only hear Klunk, I heard him mieow strangley.

"Mike is your cat okay?"

"yeah why?"

"where is he?"

"in my room why?"

"he's mieowing strangley"

"KLUNK!"

Mike ran out the kitchen quickly, him shouting made my head-ache hert a lot. I put my hand to my temple and started rubbing it.

"My son if your not gonna eat then why don't you rest"

"hai sensei"

I walked to my bedroom tiredly, I stumbled a few times but I am glad my bros weren't here witnessing me or I would of been surrounded.

I walked into my bedroom and got under the covers of my bed, I feel really hungrey but I'm not going to eat that rubbish that they call soup. I was just shivering at the memory, I pulled the covers over me and felt my eyes closing.

50 minutes later...

When I woke up I felt so hungrey that I could eat a whole pizza my self and thats saying something, I sat up and ran towards the kitchen. I actually felt so much better then what I have feeling.

When I got into the kitchen I grabbed a apple quickly and started eating it like it was gonna go out of fashion, it tasted so good. It was like I haven't eaten in over a month.

I saw Mike walk into the kitchen with Klunk in his hands, she was purring like mental. Mike saw me and his eyes widen a bit.

"I never knew you could eat that quickly Leo"

"I never knew I could feel this hungrey"

Mike chuckled before sitting across from me, he placed Klunk on his lap but she got off and came onto mine. I seriously think she likes me more because she always follows me everywhere. Well that is probably because I feed her some of my food when I am not at the table, thats our little secret okay.

"Dude she is probably on you because she knows your ill"

I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I agreed with him, I soon finished my apple. Klunk could tell that I wanted to get up so she jumped off my lap so I could get up, I went to the cupboard and got a packet of salt and vinegar crisps before sitting back down again.

"Wow dude you really are hungrey"

"I can't help it"

I felt Klunk jump back onto my lap and look at me with big eyes.

"No"

She looked to the side which made her look cute.

"Alright but just one"

I gave her a small piece of crisp and she ate it quickly before putting her paws on my plastron and staring at me with big eyes and asking for another one, I sighed before feeding another small piece. She looked so happy.

"Leo what are you doing!?"

"feeding Klunk why?"

"thats bad for her"

"I always give her food I eat, well not always"

I felt Klunk licking my hand, I just smiled at her and rubbed her head which caused her to purr more loudly then when she came into the kitchen.

I soon finished my crisps, Klunk got off me again. I put the packet in the bin before walking out the kitchen with Klunk behind me, I walked to my bedroom and found master Splinter waiting for me.

"Where have you been my son?"

"eating"

"eating what?"

"apple and some crisps"

"don't you feel ill my son?"

"not really"

I guessed he didn't believe me because he walked over to me and felt my fore-head, he seemed to believe me after he felt I am not warm. I felt Klunk rub against my legs, I crouched down and stroked her while smiling at her.

"If I catch you feeding Michaelangelos cat again you will be grounded"

"hai sensei"

"you should get some sleep Leonardo so you don't have a reclapse"

"hai sensei"

I stood up properly and got into bed, I got under the covers. I felt Klunk jump up onto my bed and I saw her lay next, I smiled at her before placing my arm round her. I felt my eyes closing but before I was sleeping deeply I heard master Splinter.

"I love you my son"

I felt my self smiling while I fell asleep.

2 hours later...

I woke up to something rubbing my head and when I looked I saw Klunk looking at me, she mieowed at me before licking my face. I laughed a bit at her, she was really cute with the different shades of ginger on her fur coat.

"Afternoon Klunk"

She just mieowed at me like she was replying to me, I chuckled at her before placing her on my plastron. She started purring at me, she rolled into a ball and fell asleep. Klunk was so cute and small, she was still a kitten which means she was really cute no matter what.

I felt her rub her head against my plastron, I rubbed her fore-head with my thumb which made her purr loudly.

I looked up to the door when I heard some one knocking.

"Come in"

"Hey Leo have you seen... never mind"

Mike came in and saw Klunk, he picked her up and started tickling her stomach.

"I have been searching for you nearly the whole day"

I heard her purr loudly at that, I didn't know if she was laughing at him or agreeing with him. Mike walked out my room leaving me alone, I sighed in boredom.

I got out of bed and put my pads and mask, I locked my door and sat at my desk. I got my art pad and pencil out of my secret draw and started drawing, I started drawing me with my katanas in a fighting stance.

It took me nearly a hour just to finish with all the detail, it was a good thing my brothers think I'm asleep or they would of figured out my secret.

When I heard a knock on my door I quickly put everything away back into the secret draw, when that was done I went over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey Leo I came to see if you wanted a cup of tea?"

"you want to know if I want a cup of tea! what has master Splinter done to you Raph!"

"nothing bone-head, seems weird calling you that, master Splinter made me ask"

"that sounds like you again, sure why not"

"you look better and actually changed"

I whacked him round the head for that last comment.

"What was that for"

"for trying to be funny"

He grumbled a bit while we walked the rest of the way to the kitchen, when we was in the kitchen I sat down in my place. I got a apple from the middle of the table and started to eat it.

"I thought you couldn't eat solid food yet"

I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Well I could before but they would come back up, now that I feel much better and eating more I can eat again"

"argh, I was happy with eating more pizza then usual"

"how thoughtful of you Raph"

I was speaking sarcastically, he placed my cup of tea infront of me before going to master Splinters room.

I sat there and sighed, I looked at the apple before taking a huge bite out of it. I wasn't really feeling hungrey anymore and my headache has went, I feel perfectly normal again. I didn't even want to eat this apple anymore, I frowned at it before chucking it in the bin from my seat. I have done that too many times.

I saw Raph come in with Spike on his shoulder, he looked confused a bit.

"Wheres your apple?"

"bin?"

"why? even you can't eat that quickly"

"not hungrey"

"thats a first"

I stuck my tongue at him, I felt something jump on my lap and when I looked I saw Klunk. I smiled and stroked her little head.

"I swear that cat likes being with you"

I shrugged, I was not gonna tell him I feed her my food when I leave the table.

"Leo can ya remember when she kissed at Don for knocking you ova in practice"

"oh that was funny"

"wasn't to Don and Mike"

"yeah but al least you did"

"true"

I saw Klunk look over the tabe edge and look at Spike, Raph and Spike both looked oblivious at what she was gonna do. I watched as she jumped on the table and leaped for Spike but Raph's reflexes caught her before she even leaped off the table, I started laughing and made the chair fall backwards.

Raph was not gonna be happy.

"Thats not funny Leo, Spike could of got hurt"

"yeah but with you there she wouldn't of even got a chance near Spike"

"why are you more fun ever since I learned about Karai?"

"I guess I always hid my fun side because it might be obvious I am hiding something, I chaged a lot last year and I guess I didn't want anyone to notice"

"that could explain much because before you knew Karai you was a pain in the ass"

"cheers Raph that makes me feel great"

"no problem"

"you didn't get the sarcasum bro"

"oh I did but I took it as a compliment"

I got Klunk out of his hand, I placed her on my lap and started stroking her head and she purred really loudly.

"She doesn't purr that loud for Mike so whats going on?"

"I feed her some of my food from tea, I noticed she hates her cat food"

"she eats pizza!"

"yeah and crisps, I learnt that earlier when Mike was in the kitchen"

"whats her favourite pizza?"

"to be truthful carribbean flavoured"

"so we both like the same pizza, I think I like you more then what I did but always steal Leo's pieces"

She mieowed at Raph as if agreeing with him.

"Cheers Klunk"

She mieowed at me before rubbing my plastron, I smiled and rubbed her behind the ear. She purred loudly.

"Hey Leo you wanna watch some tv?"

"can't remember"

"master Splinters asleep and what he doesn't know can't hert him"

"count me in"

"I would of expected you to disaggree with me"

"lets just go and watch tv"

I picked Klunk up and followed Raph into the living room, I sat next to him on the sofa and placed Klunk on my lap. I felt her curl up on my lap before falling asleep while purring, I noticed Raph scratch Spikes head.

I smiled a bit before turning on the tv, I noticed wrestling was on and sat watching it. I noticed Raph looked surprised.

"You watch wrestling?"

"always have, I watch it at night, I always record it"

"no wonder why I find recorded wrestling"

"yeap"

We watched as my favourite wrestler green spike took on red fire, I sat wide eyed with excitment. Raph didn't like any of the wrestlers on the tv but he loves the fight, we both watched as red fire got his butt handed to him. I cheered which woke up Klunk.

"Oops sorry Klunk"

I smiled sheepishly, I heard her mieow lowly before falling asleep again.

"Wow Leo you are a total wrestling fan"

"no dur, I sometimes sneak out and watch live if it is my favourite wrestler"

"really!"

"yeah"

"you have got to take me one time"

"definitely"

We high threed each other before I was whacked round the head, I knew then that it was sensei's cane.

"Leonardo what did I tell you about tv"

"that I couldn't watch it"

"exactly so why are you watching it"

"erm..."

"its my fault sensei, I made him watch tv and he also doesn't want to desterb Klunks sleep"

"is this correct Leonardo?"

I looked at Raph and he nodded at me, I sighed before answering.

"Hai sensei"

"you will not be punished but maybe we could work on your skills so your not so easily fooled"

"hai"

Master Splinter left the room and I looked at Raph strangly.

"What was that for?"

"I guess knowing your more like me then I thought made a impression that your a awesome big brother who doesn't need to be punished"

I smiled at him before giving him a fist pump.

"Thanks Raph"

"no prob"

I picked Klunk up which she wasn't happy about but forgave me, I walked to the lab to see what Don's doing.

"Hey D..."

"Leo what are you doing up, shouldn't you be in bed"

I sighed before making his head at look at my eyes.

"I'm fine Don, I am not feeling ill any more and my skin tone is a normal colour"

"sorry Leo I just worry a lot"

"no problem Don"

I took my hand from his chin and holded Klunk better in my arms.

"Why are you holding Mike's cat?"

I just shrugged at him before placing her on the floor, she didn't agree with me and started mieowing at me strangly.

"I have never heard her do that noise before"

"it means she wants attention Don"

"how do you know?"

"she likes staying with me"

I crouched on one knee, she hopped onto my knee before I stroked her behind the ear. She purred loudly, I noticed Don looked at me strangly before he shrugged. I picked Klunk up and she seemed to purr loudly.

I rolled my eyes at her before looking at Don.

"So what are you up to?"

"trying to see if I can update the security system anymore then what I have"

"how far have you gotten?"

"I can have lasers put on the cameras outside the lair but I will need to learn how to attach it to the data base and the camera at the same time"

"wish you luck Don"

"thanks Leo"

I walked out the lab with a smile on my face.

"Where you wanna go now Klunk?"

She mieowed at me.

"Lets go find your owner"

I searched round the lair and found him in his room drawing a picture, it wasn't as good as mine but like I said before my drawings are secret. He was drawing a picture of Klunk with him holding her tightly like a toy.

"Hey Mike"

He jumped a bit but thankfully didn't ruin his drawing.

"Hey Leo, whats up?"

He didn't even look up from his paper.

"I was wondering if you would like Klunk"

I was pointing my head towards her, Mike turned round and took her from me.

"You always seem to find her no matter what, thanks Leo"

"no prob"

I handed her to Mike which caused her to purr before walking out his room and closing the door behind me.

When I looked forward I saw Raph standing there.

"Are you gonna tell him that Klunk likes you more?"

"I can't hurt him"

Raph nodded before walking away, I started to walk towards master Splinter's room. I knocked on his door and waited for him to say 'come in'.

When he did I walked in his room and knealed down infront of him.

"Whats wrong Leonardo?"

He said that without even opening his eyes, how does he do it.

"Erm I was wondering if I can go on patrol tonight?"

"Leonardo you know I don't want you to have a relapse"

"I know sensei but I feel much better then what I have been feeling since yesterday"

"my son you should realise I'm worried about your health"

"I know sensei"

"I will let you train and go out tomorrow night but not tonight understand Leonardo"

"hai sensei"

I was totally not happy with that decision, I walked out of his room towards the kitchen. I got myself a cup of tea just to calm myself down, I started drinking the tea and it calmed me down a lot.

When I finished the tea I walked to my room to find Klunk sleeping on my bed.

"Is my bed comfy to you because it isn't for me"

"why whats wrong with it?"

I jumped and turned round to find Don standing there concerned.

"Nothing Don"

"there obviously is or you wouldn't of said it"

"fine there is a spring poking out which really herts my shell"

"let me look"

I picked up Klunk while Don looked at my matress, Klunk did not look happy about being woken up but when she saw me she was happy instantly.

"Hey Klunk"

I rubbed behind her ear, I turned to Don who has found the spring.

"Yeah that obviously caused some problems, let me take a look at your shell to see if there is any problems"

I nodded and turned round while he looked at my shell, I felt him poke a very sensitive part of my shell which hert like shell.

"Ow!"

"yeah that is where you had the spring in you, it looks like it got infected a bit but it should be fine after rubbing alcohole is put on it and for your matress turn it over so the spring is facing the other way"

"thanks Don"

"no prob, lets go put alcohole on your shell before I help you with your matress"

I nodded at him, I followed him to his lab and sat down on his lab bed.

"Okay Leo try to stay still while I put the rubbing alcohole on"

"alright Don"

He got rubbing alcohole and a cloth, he put some alcohole on the cloth before placing it on my shell. Pain exploded through like fire, I was wincing a lot.

"Sorry Leo"

"not a... problem Don"

Soon Don stopped placed a large square plaster over the place where the spring got me because it was a big hole.

"Come on lets get your matress flipped over before Mike finishes tea"

I nodded and followed after him into my room.

10 minutes later...

It took us a long time to flip it but it was worth it, we heard Mike call us for tea. We both walked to the kitchen.

I yawned while walking because it was tiring, when we got into the kitchen we noticed Mike had cooked chicken and curly fries. Yeah I see why Klunk was in my bedroom earlier even though I was warned by master Splinter I will always feed her because she hardly eats herself.

I sat in my place and so did Don, soon master Splinter and Raph came in. We all sat in our places waiting for Mike to place the plates down in front of us so we can start eating.

When he did we all started eating, he sat down and joined us. It was tasty but I am gonna leave some chicken for Klunk.

We soon finished tea, I sneaked some chicken into my belt pocket. I left the table and headed for my room where Klunk was fast asleep on my bed again, I whistled a bit which made her look up at me excited.

I always made that noise when I got her a treat, she ran up to me excitedly and placed her front two paws on my leg.

"Calm down girl or the others will hear"

She seemed to listen, I walked over to my bed and sat down. Klunk jumped up onto my bed next to me and watched me with wided eyes, she couldn't wait.

I got the piece of chicken from my pocket and she was trying to pounce on it as if it was a kings meal, I broke the piece of chicken into small pieces because it was quite big and feed her one by one.

By the end of feeding her she was licking her lips and purring so loudly you wouldn't be able to hear a construction site. I rubbed her behind the ear.

"Who's a good girl, is it you, I think it is"

Klunk walked over onto my lap and started rubbing her head against my plastron, she is a real cutie when she wants to be but then there is her other side which I never get on.

I heard a light tap at my door which means it is Don, maybe that is how master Splinter does it.

"Come in Don"

"how did you... never mind, we are going for patrol, are you coming because you seem a lot better"

"can't, master Splinter would have my shell if he knew I went out for patrol when I was told not to"

"alright Leo, well have a good sleep"

I nodded and looked at the time and noticed 4 hours went by without me noticing, I shrugged my shoulders before scratching Klunks head.

I had thought of a plan while those four hours went by, I was gonna sneak out to see Karai. I know its a dumb idea but I am still gonna do it no matter what people tell me.

I waited until I heard the lair door close with my hearing, I creaped out of my room. Klunk was thankfully asleep so she wouldn't give my persition away, I made it to the lair door and quietly opened it.

It made a noise which made me pause my actions, I looked around but soon carried on. I went throught the door and closed it behind me, I smiled in victory before I started running towards the man-hole I use which is in the ally across from Karai's home. Even though it was longer but it is better then my bro's spotting me.

When I got there I climbed up the man-hole, I put the lid back on when I was on top-side. I crouched at the ally open and watched for any car or person before running across the street to Karai's home.

I climbed up to her window and started tapping on it, I saw her come to the window and when he did I waved at her.

She let me in quickly.

"I thought you was ill?"

"I'm better now and also I couldn't stay away"

I saw her smile a bit before hugging me, I hugged her back.

"How was your day?"

"boring, nothing much to do, being in a apartment all by yourself gets quite lonely, what about your day?"

"tiring, I had Klunk with me all the time, I was hungrey all the time, I had a lot of things going off at once like staying in bed and then sleeping and then doing the same over and over again"

"sounds exciting"

I chuckled at her, I could hear she was being sarcastic. We kissed each other on the lips deeply.

It lasted for a few minutes before we had to come up for breath. We smiled at each other before pecking each others lips.

We hugged each other tightly.

"Love you Karai"

"Love you to Leo"

We stopped hugging and she smirked at me which made me drown everytime, she was just so beautiful.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her sparkling light brown eyes, they holded so much happiness everytime I see her.

"So what you wanna do?"

"we could watch a movie marithon"

"knowing you Karai you would watch a horror film marithon"

"yeah definitely"

"come on then"

I dragged Karai to the sofa and sat down with her leaning on me, Karai was wearing a dark baggy blue jumper and you could see the light blue polo shirt she was wearing underneath at the top of the jumper. She was also wearing blue skinny jeans.

I bet you can't guess her favourite colour.

We started watching some horror movies, you will guess who was scared the most. Yeap you got it right, it was me.

"Stop being jumpy"

"you know I don't like horror movies"

"but you still watch them"

"well with only you but no one else"

"just watch, I swear this bit is good"

"that probably means something grusome is about to happen"

I grumbled that to myself but thankfully the bit wasn't as gruesome as I thought it would be, I saw Karai chuckle at me a bit before she leaned into me more to probably comfort me.

"How long will these movies go on for?"

"till 11:30"

"don't you have a interview tomorrow though?"

"yeah thats why I'm gonna go to bed at 10 o'clock"

"well its nine thirty now"

"your not gonna leave me yet are you?"

"of course not"

"good"

We kissed each other on the lips, when we came up for air I jumped because I heard lighting outside.

"I've got to run home in the rain don't I"

"you can borrow my umbrella"

"no you better keep it here, I don't want my bros and master Splinter getting suspicous"

"even though Raph knows"

"my other brothers then"

"Leo you can borrow something to keep yourself warm"

"nare, I will run the long way home through the sewers"

"but isn't that gonna be more colder?"

"yeah it is"

"Leo why don't you just stay here for the night"

"I don't want to be a bother Karai"

"don't worry you won't be, I interview is at 1:30pm so theres no need to rush"

"but what about master Splinter and my bros"

"just tell them you went to get fresh air and it started to rain so you went to stay with April for the night"

I rubbed my temples from the head-ache I was getting, Karai looked a bit worried and placed her hand on my fore-head. I rolled my eyes at her.

I got her hand off my fore-head and kissed her on the lips, she has never seen me ill before so it was quite worrying to her.

"You alright? you felt a bit warm"

"I'll be fine Karai, my body temperature has probably gone up because I am cold-blooded"

"okay but tell me if it gets worst"

"I'm fine"

I hugged her close so her head was on my plastron, we both jumped this time at the lightening.

"Yeah your definitely staying over tonight"

"what ever you say hun"

"thanks Leo"

We kissed each others lips before watching the movie again, this was real horrid stuff. We're watching the movie that scares Raph the most, eight legged freaks.

I can see why he hates it or it is probably because he is scared of bugs.

I was thankful when the movie ended, when I looked at the time though I saw it was 11:02.

"Karai should we go to sleep?"

I saw Karai look over at the time before looking at me and nodding, she turned off the tv and Sky+HD box before grabbing my hand and dragging me to her bedroom.

She went to get changed in her on suite while I got undressed in her bedroom, when I was undressed I got into her bed and waited for her.

When she came out of her bathroom she was wearing baby blue silky pajamas whcih made me blush, she giggled at me blushing before getting into her bed next to me.

I felt her snuggle up close to me and I did the same with her, we looked into each others eyes and couldn't look away or even blink. She was so mezmerising, before we both knew it we was both kissing each other deeply.

I mean really deep with tongues, she tasted like strawberries which tasted amazing. Oh she was so beautiful that is was unreal, I couldn't pick a better love of my life.

What seemed like eternity we broke apart for some air, we both blushed deeply. I saw her placed her head against the pillow while looking at me and I did the same.

We smiled at each other, she turned round and placed her back against my plastron before falling asleep. I rapped my arm round her and fell into a happy sleep as well.

Raph's POV (round the same time Leo was watching scary movies with Karai)

When we came back from patrol I went to check up on Leo and guess what I find a empty bed, I cursed a bit before realising he must of went to Karai's place.

I hit my fore-head and closed the door, I gotta make sure no one knows he is missing.

"Hey Raph what you doing at Leo's door?"

"just checking on him, he is asleep"

"thats good, well night Raph"

"night Don"

I walked to the living room and noticed Mike was watching eight legged freaks.

"You gotta be kidding me, Mike go to bed"

"why dude?"

"so you don't have nightmares"

"arw dude"

"Mike!"

"alright alright I'm going shesh"

"say shesh again and I will chase you round this lair with a wooden spoon"

That made Mike rush to his room quickly, I turned off the tv and walked to my room. I shivered at the memory of the spider on the screen. That movie scares me all the time.

I got to my bedroom and closed my door behind me, I got unchanged and layed on my hammock. I am so gonna lecture Leo tomorrow, wow it sounds weird when I say it huh but be how he always feels oh well.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Uh oh

Hey welcome to chap 5! I will try my hardest to update every week but if I don't it is because of school work! I own nothing except the story line! Thank you for all the reviews!

Karai's POV

I woke up with strong and warm arms rapped round me. I sighed happily before snuggling closer to where the arms are from, I could smell the beautiful smell of cinimon which always makes me smile.

I looked up and saw my boyfriend fast asleep, I giggled a bit at his snoring. He snores real lightly which I find quite cute.

I saw him figit a bit before opening his beautiful shiny dark blue eyes.

"Morning"

"morning"

I just giggled at him which made him confused.

"Whats funny?"

"your light snoring is cute"

I saw him blush deeply.

"T-t-thanks"

I giggled at his stutter, I got out of bed anf rubbed my eyes.

"I'm gonna start breakfast, what would you like?"

"nothing thanks"

"your eating so what would you like"

"erm scramble eggs on toast"

"better, come on"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen, Leo sat down on one of my kitchen chairs. I saw him yawn while I was mixing the eggs with the milk.

Leo's POV

Karai placed a plate of scramble eggs and toast infront of my before sitting across from me with her own plate.

"What time is it?"

I saw Karai look at the cooker.

"10:23"

My eyes widened a bit at the time but I relaxed, I can just say I was with April. I started eating and I can say this cooking was absolutly amazing, even better then Mike's but he won't be told that.

We soon finished our breakfast, I went to Karai's room and got my stuff on before walking into her living room.

Karai came over to me and hugged me.

"Get home safe"

"I will do"

We kissed each other on the lips before I went through the window.

I ran all the way home through the sewers, when I got to the lair door I put in the code for the keypad.

When I walked into the lair I noticed a not happy master Splinter.

"Where have you been my son?"

"I stayed round April's sensei because I went to get some air last night but it started to thunder and lighting and April's house was closer so I went there, she knew I was ill these past two days so she offered a stay at her house and I agreed"

I am getting better at lying every day.

"Did you at least say thank you to miss O'neal?"

"hai sensei"

"good"

Master Splinter walked away to his bedroom to probably meditate, I walked towards my room to get a bit more shut eye cause I was tired.

When I layed on my bed I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at the message.

_Did you get home safe?_

_-Karai_

I smiled a bit, it was nice having the love of your life caring for you so much.

_I got home alright Karai, I am gonna get some shut eye! see ya later baby!_

_-Leo_

I put my phone in belt and fell asleep without taking off my belt.

Raph's POV

I went to knock on Leo's door to see if he is alright but I was stopped when I heard some light snoring which means he was asleep.

I shrugged before walking to the living room and turning on wrestling, Leo's favourite wrestler was getting beaten up by the bandit.

I felt sorry for green spike, I kept watching and wincing everytime one of them gets punched harshly.

Leo's POV

I woke up from my sleep and sat up, I stretched until I heard a satisfying click. I stood up and got a bit of back pain from not taking off my belt but I will be fine.

I walked to the living and saw Raph watching wrestling, I saw green spike getting pulverized. I feel so sorry for him right now but that is his tactic, looking for a weakness in the first round and then using it against the player in the second round.

I saw Raph wince sometimes at the punches they where delivering to each others faces, I couldn't blame him though because they where proper punches which could knock ou out in one strike.

"That looks painful"

"I know, ouch at gotta hurt"

Raph whirled round quickly and saw me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"nearly five minutes"

I was looking at the clock on the wall as I said that. I felt something furry against my leg and when I looked I noticed Klunk, I smiled a bit a her before crouching down. I started stroking and scratching her head.

"Hello little girly girl"

She was purring real loudly and her fur was messy, I picked her up and stod up my self.

"Did you just wake up?"

She mieowed at me, her mieows are usually high pitched and really cute. I just stroked her behind her ear which made her happy and I could tell because of her smile on her face.

"Hey Leo I heard you was at April's"

Oh this is a bit orquad because Don is in love with April.

"Yeah I was Don"

You could tell by his face he was jealous.

"Well did you sleep well"

I have to pick my words carefully here.

"the sofa was alright"

I saw his face calm down a bit which made me happy a lot.

"Hows your back?"

"sore from sleeping with my belt on"

"what about where the spring got you?"

"that feels much better ten what it did"

I saw Don nod before going to his lab.

"You went to April's or do you mean Karai's"

I blushed when Raph said that.

"Knew it"

I looked away and rubbed the back of my head embarrassed that Raph found out.

"I'm not that dumb Leo"

"I know but I didn't expect you to know that straight away"

"knowing the new you then I would of guessed it anyway"

"oh"

I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when I got in there though I saw Mike trying to make a milkshake.

"Huh so thats where Klunk went"

"oh sorry"

I placed her on the floor which she didn't seem happy about.

"Sorry Klunk"

I went to the cupboard and got a glass before putting it under the tap so water pours in. I sat at my place with my glass of water and started drinking it.

"Hey Leo why isn't the blender turning on?"

I looked at the blender and noticed it wasn't plugged in.

"Have you checked everything?"

"yeap"

"even the plug"

He looked where I was looking and hit his head.

"Thanks Leo"

He plugged it in and turned it on but the lid was off so I was turned into a splattered strawberry milkshake.

"Sorry dude"

"just clean this all up"

I saw Mike nod before starting to clean up the kitchen, I went to go for a shower.

When I came out the shower I was a clean turtle, I groaned. I suddenly had a light bulb above my head.

I ran out the bathroom (after I was changed of course) and got my skate board from the lair door.

"Hey Raph you wanna come?"

"definitely"

He got his skate board before following me out of the lair, I chucked my skate board forward and jumped onto it as it landed on the floor.

It was fun we where skating across sewer walls and everything.

What we didn't expect though was seeing Karai down here. Raph and I stopped skating and looked at her.

"What are you doing down here?"

"hiding now shush"

"from what?"

"the shredder"

"whats he after you for?"

"I don't know but I do know is that I got the job from the interview"

"thats great"

"yeah but now I have to get him and his gang off my back"

I looked at Raph for his help but he just shrugged at me.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know, I left my kunai at home so I'm weaponless"

"we can't fight Shredder by our selfs even if he had a gang, has he followed you into the sewers?"

"no he hasn't"

"then lets go to the man-hole that leads to you house"

I saw Karai nod at me before we all started walking towards the man-hole closest to her house which is 30 minutes away.

"I'm allowed to patrol tonight so are you gonna be black shadow again?"

"of course"

"wait a minute your black shadow! I thought she was a random stranger who excepted us"

"so I don't except you know?"

"I'm not saying that Karai is just it is a shock hearing you do good"

"cheers"

"don't take that badly"

I rolled my eyes at them two while I continued to walk, they bickered back and forth for a while before laughing at each other which confused me a bit but I shrugged it off.

I felt some one grab my hand and when I looked I saw Karai, I squeezed her hand with reassurance.

She smiled up at me, I smiled back at her. I saw Raph stand the other side of Karai.

"So how long until we get to Karai's place?"

"about 5 minutes"

Raph nodded and carried on walking in silence.

We soon got to the man-hole leading to Karai's house.

"You want us to go with you incase of the Shredder?"

"no I will be fine, thanks"

We kissed each other goodbye before she went up the ladder and walked to her house, I watched her just incase anything happened.

When I saw her get into the house alright I turned round and looked at Raph.

"Race you home"

"your on"

We both raced to the lair with our skate-boards. It was really fun, we was both laughing like the old days before we split apart but I have noticed we are coming real close together again like we did when we was younger.

When we got to the lair we was glad no one noticed we was gone, we high-threed each other and smiled at each other. This was a awesome day except the part where Karai was getting chased by Shredder.

Raph and I went into the kitchen and got our selfs a glass of water.

"I totally won that race"

"er no ya didn't"

"what ever you say"

I did win but he is just denying it so it doesn't ruin his pride. I chuckled at him.

"Guy's dinner time!"

"looks like we was on time Raph"

"yeap"

We both walked to the kitchen to see Mike with a pizza, typical Mike there. It was a donner kebab pizza instead of one he makes up.

We all sat in our places, we waited for the pizza to be put on the table before grabbing two slice each. It was a really tasty, I like how all the flavours went as one and tasted awesome.

I was disappointed when I finished the pizzas but thats life, I got all the plates and pt them into the sink before washing them all.

Don was beside me drying the dishes while Raph was tidying the table. It took us some time but we was soon finished.

We walked out of the kitchen, I grabbed Raph's arm before he could walk off.

"You wanna spar?"

"sure"

We both walked towards the dojo and got our weapons, we stood in fighting positins befor lookig at each other until one of us makes a move.

Ever since Raph and I have got closer I could tell him everything like all my secrets like my drawings but I will wait a while longer to see if he will like them.

Raph charged at me with his sai's drawn and was gonna try and slash me across the chest but I dodjed at the last minute, I tryed to get him with my own attack of slashes but he dodjed them all.

He flipped over me and tryed to kick me in the back but I did a roll to get away from the attack, I turned round and looked at him. He stared back at me, stared each other down before I ran at him.

I got his arm and pulled him back making him flip before placing my foot on his plastron with both of my swords to his neck.

"I win"

"whatever"

I rolled my eyes at him before helping him up, we bot walked out the dojo after we put our weapons on the weapon stands.

We both walked to the living room, I can't watch tv until thursday but I do at Karai's.

I was still contemplating on if I should tell Raph about my drawings or not, he could think it was girly or hate my drawings but on the other hand he could think there awesome and cool. That made my mind up quickly.

"Hey Raph what do you think of Mike's drawings?"

I had to double check if he even likes drawings.

"There alright, you can sometimes see where he made some mistakes but there cool"

"right, I want to show you something"

I saw him shrug before he stood up, I stood up as well. I made him follow him to my room.

"The forbidden room of Leonardo, your actually gonna let me in"

"come in already and close the door so no one sees"

"okay"

While Raph was closing the door I got my art pad out from my secret draw.

"I don't know if you will like them"

I saw Raph open the pad, his eyes went wide as soon he saw the picture.

"Are these Mikey's?"

I shook my head, he pointed at me and I nodded.

"Wow"

He kept flipping through the pages.

"These are really detailed, you gotta show the guys"

"no no no no"

I was looking frantic at the minute.

"Why not?"

"I can't crush Mike's dream as being the bestest artist, can you amagine his face"

"Leo stop being selfless, everything doesn't have to surround us three"

I looked to te side.

"There's another thing isn't there"

"I'm scared of what they will think"

"it doesn't matter about what people think because its your hobbie like it is Mike's, you can't go around your whole life being pushed around"

I knew he was right but it was still a bit scary.

"You don't have to show it now but they should know about it"

"thanks Raph, never knew you could get that deep"

"ever talk about this to anyone and I will smash your face in"

"and there he is again"

I chuckled a bit, I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly time to go on patrol.

"Come on Raph lets get the guys ready for patrol"

"right behind ya fearless"

We walked out of my room, I went to get Don while Raph got Mike. I feel happy that where getting closer again like when we was young.

We all met at the lair door after we got ready with our weapons and a few smoke bombs.

When we was ready we stood in a line in front of the door and waited for master Splinter.

"My sons please be careful up tonight, especially after your brother has been ill"

"don't worrys sensei we will keep a close eye on him"

"yippe for me"

I started walking out grumpily while my brothers followed chuckling at me.

"Calm down dude it can't be that bad"

"it must be if you said that"

"Mike you just got owned by Leo"

"shut it Don"

I rolled my eyes at them before going up a man-hole to top-side with out my bros noticing. Could have I of been more obvious.

_"Hey where did Leo go?"_

"I'm up here idiots"

They ran back to the man-hole looked up at me.

"Well are you coming or should I leave you?"

That made them rush up to the surface, they can be slow pokes sometimes. When they finally got to the surface we all went to a building and climbed it until we was on a roof-top.

"So where you wanna go?"

I got some shruggs.

"Lets just go for a run around"

"ninja tag!"

Figures Mike was shout that.

"No"

"argh du..."

We heard fighting from the ally next to us and when we looked we saw black shadow fighting eight purple dragons.

"Shall we?"

"we have to keep a eye on you Leo"

"I take that as a yes"

I heard my brothers call after me as I jumped into the ally, I started helping back shadow. My bros soon helped well Raph jumped first, Mike and Don soon followed after him. Do you honestly think Raph would stand down if a fight is happening, if you do then you are terribly wrong altogether.

We soon finished beating them up.

"Hey black shadow"

She saluted at me instead of talking because she doesn't want to give her secret away, I wonder if it is hard not talking.

"You gonna go alone or come with us again?"

She did sign language which I was surprised at, she said go alone.

"Alright be safe"

She nodded before hopping away.

"you know she kind of reminds me of some one"

Raph and I looked at each other nervesly.

"Like who Don?"

"I can't place my finger on it"

Raph and I sighed with relief before following Mike and Don to the roof-top, started rubbing along them until we heard a scream.

"Lets check it out"

We ran to the ally where the scream was from and saw a woman and a small child getting mugged from the purple dragons, I am one of those guys who hate people who go after children but when its the mother and child well that is just sad altogether.

We jumped down into the shadows, we started attacking the dragons one by one because there was like 10 of them. The child and mother saw us but they stayed where they were until they where sure they were safe.

At the end of the fight the little girl thanked us, it was so adorable but I kept a straight face and nodded at her before smiling. The little girl ran back to her mum with a big smile on her face.

I saw Mike's face was paused in a 'awww' gesture. Raph got him out of it though when he slapped him round the head.

"Who thinks that was cute?"

Mike put his hand up waiting for the rest of us but non of us did before I had enough courage to own up.

"See even Leo though it was cute"

"because she spoke to me and she was adorable at the same time"

"so let me get this straight, fearless leader here thought a kid about five years old was really adorible"

"I maybe fearless to you but I can feel eotions Raph, even Don thought it was cute he just can't find the courage to say it"

"how could you tell?"

"I have seen that face before Don"

"oh"

I chuckled a bit before taking off along the roof-tops with my bros behind me.

It was a quiet night after that, it was also really cold. I noticed I was shivering a bit but my brothers weren't. I decided to try and hide it from them because some shivering isn't gonna stop my patrol even if it is extremely cold.

We soon went to the lair though around 10:30 ish because it was getting late.

When we got home we was met by master Splinter.

"Everything go perfectly well?"

"yeap and Leo is perfectly fine"

"is that so?"

He caught me shivering didn't he, I knew it. I can never hide things from him.

"What you mean sensei?"

"haven't you noticed your brother shivering?"

"no"

They all looked at me worriedly.

"Come on you can't go over protectiveness just because I was shivering a bit"

This was really starting to irritate me a lot.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know why would I not tell you"

I was speaking sarcastically, they should of all guessed but only Raph did the others where still stumed espically Mike.

"He hates bein' babyed about you shell brain"

"thats still no reason"

"here we go again"

I sighed as I heard Don's speech, the worst that can come out of this is a cold but even then it isn't lethal so I don't see why he is going mental about it.

"... you understand Leo"

I wasn't listening to him this whole time, new record.

"Sure Don"

He did a glare at me which usually makes people crack to tell the truth but I have learned from recent history, I just smiled at him evilly which made him shocked a bit.

"I can tell your lieing but your not cracking"

"I learned, I have to go some where bye"

I walked out the lair waving to brothers good-bye, I could hear them trying to run after me but I knew Raph was stopping them or they would of catched me by now.

Raph's POV

"Raph why are you stopping us?"

"let him be alone for once"

"why should I!?"

"do you really want me to answer that!?"

"yes!"

"its not my secret to tell"

I walked away leaving a confused Don and Mike but Mike's always comfused so it didn't make much difference.

Leo's POV

I was tapping on Karai's window waiting for her to open up, I don't know what was taking her a long time until she opened the window with a towel rapped round her and wit wet hair.

"You was having a shower wasn't you"

"yeap"

"sorry about that"

"no problem, I betting you couldn't hear me say come in to you"

"yeap"

"come in, I am just gonna get changed anyway"

I nodded and came through her window.

"How was your patrol?"

"great, it feels amazing helping people"

"I knew you would like it"

I was waiting out side her room waiting for her to get changed, when she did come out of her room she was dressed in her pajamas. They made me blush a bit, she was wearing pajama shorts and shirt. The shirt was light blue and the shorts where a bit darker.

"Wow"

"speech less?"

I nodded, she always tries to impress me but she doesn't really need to do it because I will always stick by her, she always takes my breath away everytime I see her and I can feel my heart skip a beat everytime we are close or talking to each other.

She grabbed my hand and went to sit on sofa, I sat down next to her. I rapped my arm round her shoulders and pulled her close. I could smell her blueberry shampoo which smelt totally delicious.

"Do you like smelling my hair?"

I blushed deeply when I was caught red handed. She just giggled at me.

"Do you like blueberry shampoo or something?"

"sorry"

She just giggled at my nervousness, I could only chuckle nervously.

"Don't be, I think it is quite cute"

I lushed deeply when she said that, we kissed each other on the lips deeply. I felt my tongue trying to push through her lips, she opened her mouthand met my tongue with hers.

I won't go into anymore detail because the rest gets more saucy but you don't want to know what happened, if you want to know here is some details. Bed and... yeah you probably know the rest.

I couldn't believe that I just did it at first but it felt great afterwards, we both got out of the bed and got some clothes on again.

"Hey Karai you got something to get rid of this smell"

"not for men"

"argh shell, master Splinter is gonna find out"

"why don't you go for a shower instead?"

"good idea"

I kissed her passionatly on the lips and she did the same back, I got a towel from her airing cuboard before going to her bathroom.

I went for a shower and when I came out I was clear from that smell before.

"Thanks babe"

"no problem"

We pecked each other on the lips three times before she went to the bathroom to have another shower because I did something which I probably shouldn't be proud of at this age.

I dryed myself with the towel so I was dry, Karai came out of the shower smelling like lavander and Jasmines.

"Nice"

"thanks, lets hope Splinter doesn't smell anything on you or it could be embarrising"

"I'm hoping that as well"

"I will see you tomorrow hun, call me if anything happens no matter what"

"okay hun, see ya Leo"

We kissed each other goodbye before I left through the window. This was something no one was gonna know, oh I hope nothing happens but if it does we will need Aprils brains but that would require telling her about us.

I soon got to the lair where master Splinter was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?"

"getting fresh air sensei"

"next time tell your broters where your going because they started to really worry about you"

"hai sensei"

He walked away as I bowed to him, when he was gone I did a slight cheer. Sensei didn't smell a thing.

I walked to my room more happy that I didn't get spotted, Raph walked past me and stared at me strangly before pushing me into his room and locking the door.

"Why do you smell like a bunch of flowers?"

"erm lets say thats clasified"

"you don't randomly have a showers at hers so why tonight?"

I swallowed before looking away, I put my hand behind my neck and rubbed it. Raph stared at me wide eyed like he got it.

"Leo you didn't"

"what do you think?"

"well I hope I'm not thinking the same as your thinking"

"what does the word begin with?"

"s"

"and ends with?"

"x"

"okay we are thinking the same thing"

"Leo!"

"I don't know how it happened it was a big blur"

"I bet it was"

"fine it wasn't"

"knew it, how could you even... I don't really want to talk about this now"

"I don't ether, I didn't really want anyone knowing"

"and if she is...pregnant then what would you do"

"get April and tell her whats going on truthfully"

"I'm surprised you got past masta Splinta"

"so am I to be honest"

"go to your room before I start puking"

"thanks for helping Raph your such a legend"

"don't get sarcastic with me"

"I just did"

I walked out the room to my own, I don't know what I am gonna do but I hope it isn't too serious.

When I walked into my bedroom I turned on the light and closed my door behind me. I got unchanged. layed in my bed with my hands behind my head thinking about what could happen but I couldn't think clearly because I was tired.

I got off my bed and turned off the light before going back to my bed and getting under my covers and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Mike knows

Welcome to chap 6! Hope you enjoy the story!

Karai's POV

I got up early at 6:30 to get ready for work but something didn't feel right because I felt a bit more hungrey then I usually do, I shrugged it off and thought it was because of a small tea.

I ate some porriage that morning before heading off for my first day at work.

Leo's POV

I was shivering a bit which was awkward but it was probably from the cold yesterday and also running outside while your still wet isn't a great idea ether. I sneexed a bit and that was when I realised it.

"Arw shell"

I hate colds but lets hide it, I grinned evilly to myself when I said that. I got out of bed and got changed into my daily wear. I walked out of my room and walked towards the kitchen to get some cereal.

I tried to not speak much because my nose feels blocked which means my voice is probably gonna sound weird, I tried not to sniffle infront of my brothers and sensei and thankfully they never noticed until training came though then it got bad.

"My sons we are gonna learn a new move today so watch and learn"

I tryed to remember the move but my mind was going all foggy with snot (not really, I am trying to over exaggerate a bit)

All the brothers did the move and I tryed to do it as best as I could but I couldn't even get the right body parts moving.

"Leonardo my son you alright?"

I just nodded before bowing, master Splinter looked concerned for a sec. I tryed to copy as well as I could but I had a head-ache growing which wasn't great at all.

I think they all got suspicous that something was going on with me but I will let the figure it out for the time being.

They all pretty much guessed it though when I sneezed in the middle of practice. I didn't want to speak but I knew I had to, here is for spending a day in bed.

"sorry guys"

"wow Leo you sound really ill"

"jus a colth"

"wha?"

"colth"

"I think he is trying to say cold Raph"

"I knew that"

By the sound of his voice he didn't know at all.

"Leonardo maybe you should go to bed my son"

I saw Raph chuckle as he remember what we had a conversation about yesterday, everyone looked at him strangly while I glared at him.

"finth sensei"

I bowed respectfully before leaving the dojo, I wasn't going to bed straight away. Are you mad, I have to get rid of this horrid head-ache first.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard door.

"uh hum!"

I jumped and turned around only to find Donnie there with a stern glare.

"Sensei said bed Leo"

"but but but..."

"just go to bed"

"but myth..."

"thats a order Leo"

I can't even get rid of my head-ache without some one yelling at me.

"Finth but if I geth a migrainth its your faulth"

Don looked at me surprised before realing why I was in the kitchen. He had a face of guilt when he did realise.

"You have a head-ache don't you"

"a reallyth bad one"

"you also have a bad cold"

"soth, my head is theth only one killing meth"

Don rolled his eyes before giving me a glass of water and two pain kllers.

"Thankth you"

I took them both before placing the cup in the sink. I walked to my bedroom stumbling a bit but I was really glad when I got under my covers even though I had my belt still on, I slept really easily.

2 hours later...

I woke up groggily, I sniffled a bit. I had a massive head-ache.

I groaned and touched my head.

"Leo are you alright?"

That made me jump and open my eyes wide, I looked round quickly to find Mikey looking at me.

"Oh its just you"

"you okay?"

"got bad head-ache"

"at least your sounding better then before"

I nodded my head but that made me head-ache two times worst then what it was before.

"You want some pain killers?"

"yes please"

He handed me two pills and a glass of water, I took them both.

"Leo why do you always go out?"

I had water in my mouth and I spat it out so it landed on the wall, yeah I have no idea what happened.

"Spit take dude"

"sorry, just surprised by your question"

I had to try and think of a lie but all I could think of doing was patting my snout which made him groan.

I just chuckled at him before trying to get up from bed, he went frantic a bt ut calmed down when I was able to stand. One side of my mask raised a bit when I looked a him.

"You slept with your belt on?"

"sometimes I can't be bothered to take it off but it gives me a back-ache"

I rubbed my back a bit where it aches but it will be fine after a minute or two. We walked to the living room where Raph, Don and April were.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Don looked frantic when he saw me and rushed over to me.

"Calm down Don, I'm fine"

"you said that last time but you wasn't"

I rolled my eyes before going to the couch and sitting on it. I will ignore him if he was gonna shout at me.

"Leo are you even listening to me!"

"hey Raph you hear something?"

I saw him look at me and chuckle.

"I don't think I have Leo, hey do you know where Don is?"

I could see Don was nearly having steam come from his ears.

"I don't know, he must of went to the junk yard"

"thats it!"

Don stomped out of the room leaving Raph, Mike and I laughing our heads off. When we stopped laughing I noticed April had a angry face.

"That wasn't nice"

"what can I say, I hate being babyed"

"doesn't mean you can make one of your brothers angry though"

I leaned back into the single chair and grumbled a bit, she was telling me off like a mother and I don't even have one. Well I do I just don't know who it is.

I saw Raph and Mike laugh at me but a glare off April made them shut up and act normal like nothing happened.

I smiled a bit at them before leaning my had back so it was resting on the top of the sofa, I was so bored.

"You alright Leo?"

I looked up and saw a concerned Mike.

"Yeah Mike, just bored out of my mind"

"hey you wanna prank some one with me?"

"like who"

"ou don't do planning while people are in the room"

"alright I'm in"

We high-threed each other before going to Mike's room to plan, his room was so messy I swear some of the stuff was trying to grab me by the ankles as I walked.

We planned the prank and while we was I was smiling like a mad man.

"Ok so what we do is we wait for April to get ready to leave the lair but you desract her while I get into position, I will give out a noise and then you will end the conversation and I will do the rest"

I nodded and fist pumped him.

"Lets get this prank started"

We smiled at each other before leaving his room to get the supply's needed.

When we got them we both walked to the living room where April and Raph where, Mike and I fist pumped before he went into the shadows to get set up.

"Alright guys I might go now"

"erm wait April I have to apologise for earlier, I was being rude when I shouldn't have"

Raph was looking at me with half his mask raised but he shrugged and watched.

"Thats alright Leo but I have to go, my aunt will expect me home in 15 minutes"

"alright"

I heard a noise from the entrance which means Mike is ready.

"It was great having you hear April"

"thanks Leo, bye"

"bye"

I watched as she walked right into our trap, Mike poured a water and flour mixture over April. I had to cover my mouth from how well it went.

I heard Rap laughing his head off, I saw Don look out of his lab to see what happened before going towards April.

"What happened?"

"I got a prank from Mike"

"MIKEY!"

"sorry dude but it wasn't just me"

I couldn't hold it any longer, I fell onto the floor laughing with laughter.

"This isn't funny Leo!"

I couldn't answer Don.

"Dude Leo was in the prank as well"

"tell everyone will ya Mike"

I glared evily at him.

"Did you just say ya dude?"

"ya so?"

"wow you are truly changing"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Excuse me but what am I supposed to do dressed in flower and water"

I sniggered a bit but when I saw Don and April glaring at me I disguised it as a cough.

"I will walk through the sewers and come up through the man-hole next to my aunts apartment"

"you sure April, I could walk with you"

"I'll be fine Don and thanks for the offer but I don't want to waste your time"

"you won't do honestly"

"if your certain"

"I am"

Raph, Mikey and I rolled our eyes at Don trying to whoo April, they both left the lair and when they did Mike and I fist-pumped each other.

"For a great prank"

"what you said dude"

"lazy"

"I am not"

"so your rooms gonna be cleaned by tomorrow is it?"

"well I wouldn't say that"

"point taken"

We both sat on the couch.

"So Leo what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know"

"what are you two on about?"

I looked Raph seriously.

"I think I should tell him, he has been curious for a while"

"it's your secret Leo"

"guess it is but we can't say it here because sensei might hear"

I dragged Mike out of the lair with Raph so he could help me.

"So how will I be able to explain this?"

"tell him the truth"

"Mike I'm... dating Karai"

"your datin the enemy!"

"you don't understand she hates shredder and was kicked out the foot"

"how do I know your telling the truth?"

"you know black shadow"

"yeah"

"guess why she doesn't speak"

"she's Karai!"

"shout it to the world why don't you"

"sorry dude but this is hard to take in, next thing your telling me is that you've knocked her up"

"well I wouldn't say that"

"are you kidding me dude"

I saw Raph laugh at me a bit which made me blush a bit.

"Leo you probably made her pregnant or something"

"never know Raph till you got proof"

I saw Raph roll his eyes before walking into the lair.

I stared at Mike seriously.

"You can't tell anyone this you got that, not Don, master Splinter, April or any of our other friends"

"I'm the second person to know!"

"yes and I would like to keep it that way"

"well that ruined Don's chance at having a girlfriend first"

"har di har Mikey"

"secret is kept with me dude"

"thanks Mike"

I gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder before I walked into the lair with mikey behind me.

"Where here if ya need any help bro"

"thanks Raph, I will keep that in mind"

He smiled a Raph smile and patted my shoulder before sitting on the sofa reading a motor cycle magazine. I shrugged my shoulder before getting a manga magazine out, it shocked my brothers that I read manga but they didn't seem fussed about it much.

"I'm gonna start tea dudes"

"kay Mike"

Mikeyran off to the kitchen while I read the rest of the magazine I was engrothed into. I was so into the manga magazine that I didn't realise some one was shouting my name.

I looked up and saw Mike.

"Oh hey Mike whats up?"

"I've been calling your name for nearly ten minutes now"

"really!, must of not heard"

I stood up and followed Mike to the kitchen, I noticed some one was missing.

"Where's Don?"

"he stll hasn't came back from walking April home"

"that was almost a hour ago, Raph call him"

Raph got his phone out and called Don.

"Hey Don where have you been?... WHAT!... What you mean calm down! I can't calm down after I heard that...fine bt get home soon if ya can"

He hung up before looking at me.

"They where attacked while walking home by some foot ninjas but Don got a deep cut on his leg from fighting them until Karai comes and stops them all before shortly disappearing afterwards"

I nodded before walking out the room because sensei was there, I walked to my room and locked the door behind me.

_Karai, Don just told us all that they where attacked by the foot but soon you saved them, are you alright? did you get hert? type back as soon as I can!_

_-Leo_

Not a second had gone by when she texted me back.

_I'm fine just got cut on the top of my arm but I will be perfectly okay, I couldn't leave your brother or your friend to get hert by that gang so I helped._

_-Karai_

I smiled, it shows she really cares about me and my family which I loved so much.

_Well what about from last night?_

_-Leo_

I had to be curious just to make sure.

_I will take a test in three days because that is when it might get settled down_

_-Karai_

Okay so I have to wait three days just to find out or not, well this is not gonna be non-worried week.

_Alright but when you find out tell me straight away, no hesitations_

_-Leo_

Ijust want to know so bad you know.

_Alright babe tell you then, love you!_

_-Karai_

I smiled to myself happyily.

_Love you too babe! gotta have tea! see ya later!_

_-Leo_

I put my belt in my pocket before leaving my room to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that"

I sat down at the table and realised we was having pizza again. When Mike bought it out I realised it was one he made up, this could either be bad or good. Lets hope it is good.

I took a bite from my pizza really scared, it was tasty but the texture was weird. I could tell Raph noticed it as well but we kept eating.

When I was finished I placed my plate in the sink before leaving to the living room to finish the manga magazine I nearly finished.

"You still reading that"

I didn't even answer him as I read the last line of the magazine.

"Not anymore Raph, lets go see Donnie"

"Mike you coming!?"

"yeah dude"

Mike ran into the living room.

"Lets go"

We started walking from the lair to April's aunt's apartment.

When we got there we saw Donnie on the couch sleeping, well we will just have to ruin his nap won't we.

I tapped on the window loudly waking Donnie up, he limped over to us and opened the window.

"Didn't you see that I was asleep!"

"we noticed but we couldn't be bothered to go round the corner of your girlfriends house"

"April isn't my girlfriend Leo"

I chuckled as I came into the apartment.

"How are you hidden from April's aunt?"

I didn't really think about that until Mike said it.

"I came through the window and kind of slept on April's room couch"

"I would of expected it to be more pinkish"

"so would I Raph but its yellow"

"hey Don were here ta pick ya up and take ya home"

"okay let me just text April saying I'm going home"

We nodded at him before he started texting April, when Don sent the message she came into her room instantly.

"See you guys, just had to make sure Don didn't try to go home by himself"

"thats more of Raph's or my thing April"

"you never know"

"thanks for stitching him back up"

"no prob, got to go before my aunt gets suspicious"

"alright see ya"

"bye"

We waved bye before helping Don through the window, we helped him all the way to the lair and sometimes cracking jokes.

When we got to the lair we saw master Splinter waiting for us.

"Where have you been?"

"to April's aunts so we can get Don back"

"what happened to Donnatello?"

"he was attacked by the foot"

"and then Karai saved me, I think there playing a trick on us"

Raph, Mike and I replyed less enthusiastic, we all know the truth but Don doesn't yet. I don't know when a good time will be but I have a lot of time to figure it out.

I helped Don to his room, thankfully the wound wasn't that deep so he could come out with us for patrol after a good sleep.

I left his room quietly so I didn't desterb his slumber, I walked to the living room smiling happily.

"Hey fearless you wanna watch some wrestling?"

"where's sensei first?"

"he just started meditating"

"he will be out for a couple of hours so sure, how many episodes are there?"

"about four"

"count me in"

We ran to the tv ad turned on wrestling just as it was beginning.

1 hour 57 minutes later...

Wrestling finished and Raph and I was so upset- I wish there was another episode on.

Sadly I had to go some where before sensei realised I watched tv again.

"Got to go Raph before sensei comes"

"alright, see ya for the next match"

"alright"

I walked to Don's room to see how he is.

When I got in there I saw he was walking around while tinkering with one of his experiments.

"I see your better"

He jumped and looked at me.

"Don't scare me"

"sorry"

I holded both my hands up, I walked over to his desk chair and sat in it.

"What you want Leo?"

"see how your doing"

"well I am perfectly okay"

"so you coming with us on patrol"

"sure, how long till it starts?"

I looked at his alarm clock in his room and noticed it was 9:45.

"15 minutes, meet us at the front door"

"alright Leo"

I walked out of his room to my own, I might as well draw in my free time.

I got my drawing pad out of my secret draw with my pencil. I sat at my desk and started working on a drawing of my family and I.

I got stopped half way through drawing though when I looked at the time noticing it was two minutes from patrol time.

I got my katanas from the dojo before meeting up with my brothers at the front door.

"Ready?"

"yeap"

"lets go"

We started walking through the sewers until we got to the regular man-hole that we usually use. We all climbed up, I shut it behind us before following my brothers up to the roof-tops.

We started running across the roof-tops. I love the wind hitting my face as I jump from one roof-top to another.

We jumped onto a roof-top but when we did we was surrounded by foot-ninjas. Oh this wasn't good, there was like 20 of them. To make matters worst the Shredder comes out of the shadows and stands infront of us in the middle of the ring of foot-ninjas.

"Turtles!"

"Shredder, what a coincedence"

"don't say anything to me you putrid turtle after what you did to Karai"

"yeah I made her good got a problem"

"not just that"

I smiled evily, I knew he was on about my relationship with her.

"You should of paid more attention shouldn't you"

I heard him snarl at me.

"Don't teach me parenting turtle"

I was getting a funny look off Don while my other bro's where almost laughing there head off.

I wonder who was gonna win this fight. The laughing turtles (confused for Don) or the out raged Shredder. Well you will have to find out won't you.

To Be Continued...


	7. Fight

Hey! Hope you liked my cliff hanger from saturday! So here's the fight! hope you enjoy! hopefully!

No one's POV

The turtles and Shredder stood in a fighting stance looking at each other, Don was still looking confused but he didn't know what Leo and the Shredder was on about.

The foot that stood around them walked close to there master waiting for his signal and then suddenly he shouts it.

"Foot ninjas ATTACK!"

They went running at the turtles as they prepared for a massive fight. The turtles stood there close together and attacked the closest foot-ninja as they came running so they didn't get injured as much.

It was working but they were all getting tired but they pushed them selfs.

Leo's POV

I felt myself breathing heavily but I fought for my brothers, I had ew energy drain through the more I knocked out a foot-ninja. I kept dodging, kicking, punching and even pressure pointing a lot of ninjas as they where coming.

They where coming quicker then they where before.

What startled me though was the sound of Shredder fighting some one, it sounded familier but it wasn't one of my brothers. Then it suddenly clicked, I looked up and saw Black Shadow fighting the Shredder.

I can't let her get hert or my brothers, I rushed forward and started fighting as many foot as I could. I was able to knock five out and one into a wall but there was still four left. I threw four ninja stars and got them all deeply in the stomach, they passed out from shock.

I started breathing deeply but calmed my breathing when I saw more foot-ninjas running at me. There was only five of them left.

My brothers took care of them while I ran to help Karai but when I got there Karai was slashed across her chest.

"KARAI!"

Shredder looked stunned for a second before looking at Karai with wide eyes.

"Karai!"

I saw she was couching up blood a bit.

"No! this is all your fault"

I charged at Shredder with new energy, I kept slashing him with my katanas not leaving him any chance of dodjing. I swiped at him one last time and he fell off the roof-top but I could see he plunged his gauntlet into the building wall.

I ran back to Karai.

"Karai, you've got to stay awake"

"I-I-I'll tr-y"

"Guys we have to get her to the hospital now"

"there's no time Leo, we have to get her to the lair"

"you might not like who it is Don"

"it can't be worst then Shredder"

"lets just say it was a enemy but now she isn't"

"wait a minute are you telling me.."

"this is Karai Don"

"WHAT!"

"we have to get her to the lair ASAP"

I saw them all nod before we all ran back to the lair.

When we go back to the lair we all ran to the lab where Don started bandaging her up. I was really worried for her. She had lost a lot of blood but hopefully she will be fine, Don was working really hard but he soon finished patching her up.

"Leo why did you tell me to save Karai?"

I looked at Raph or Mike to help but they stuck there hands up before shaking there heads.

"Karai and I are dating"

"WHAT!"

"calm down alright, its not that important at the minute"

I sat down next to the lab bed and grabbed her hand. I rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"Leo she is going to survive, the gauntlet didn't go that deeply to hit her heart or lungs but she has gone into a coma, she will wake up though"

"thank you Donnie"

"I have put a IV drip and a blood tranfusion into her"

I nodded before looking at Karai sadly, I just wished I could comfort her some how. My eyes widened as it clicked. Why didn't I think of this before, new determination ran through me.

"Guys can you leave me for a sec"

"sure Leo"

They all walked out and closed the lab door. I looked back at Karai and got into a meditative position while holding her hand and tryed to enter her thoughts.

When I opened my eyes I noticed I was in a black void.

"Hello?"

I heard my voice echo across th entire space, it was really strange.

"Anyone here?"

When I didn't get a answer I started walking around, it was really quiet but quietness always makes me suspicious no matter what and my hunches are usually right but they aren't right now.

The more I walked the more colour seemed to paint the void.

"Leo!"

I felt myself falling backwards while having something rapped round me. When I looked I noticed Karai.

"Your okay!"

I hugged her tightly.

"Don't scare me again please"

"why whats happened?"

"you don't remember"

"sorry hun"

"you where slashed across the chest by the Shredder"

Karai put her hand over her mouth and her other hand over her chest, she seemed so scared.

"Whats going to happen?"

"Don said your going to be perfectly fine but your in a coma, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Karai"

"Leo I don't care just as long as you are well"

We hugged each other tightly, I felt myself fading a bit which means some one is rying to wake me up.

"Try to come back soon Karai, I don't think I could live without you for a long time"

"meditate and you will see me"

I noddd before kissing each other, I fully faded and when I woke I saw master Splinter.

"My son you should go to bed"

"what time is it sensei?"

"nearly one o'clock Leonardo"

"hai sensei"

I walked to my room, there was no point in even trying to g to bed but I will try even though I know I will get nightmares.


	8. Stressful day

Hope my last chapter wasn't rubbish!

Leo's POV

I kept waking up from nightmares. I just wish she will wake up and tell me everything is alright but I don't know when that will be.

I got out of bed and got my stuff on before rushing to the lab where Don was checking her vitals.

"Is she alright?"

"yeah she is... what happened to you?"

"what you mean?"

Don was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I can see black bags under your mask"

"I couldn't sleep, to many nightmares about Karai"

Don came over and gave me a brotherly pat.

"She will be perfectly fine, even the child"

"WHAT!"

"didn't you know she was pregnant?"

"we was gonna find out in two days"

I groaned while holding my head in my hands.

"What am I gonna do?"

"tell master Splinter first and then the rest"

"no no no no, sensei can not know- anyway Raph and Mike knew we where dating and did it we just didn't know if she was pregnant"

"you didn't trust me!"

"no Don it wasn't like that, Raph found out after I kind of hyperventilated and Mike found out after he kept asking me"

Don's glare died down a bit and looked at the floor.

"Does anyone else know?"

"yeah"

"who?"

"you"

"so only Raph, Mike and I know and sensei doesn't"

"exactly"

Don looked a bit happy.

"You want me to tell you another secret that I trusted Raph with?"

"sure"

"follow me"

We walked out of the lab to my bedroom, I closed the door behind us before going to my desk and getting my art pad out.

I showed it to Don, he looked confused a bit before he opened it and found the drawings.

"Did Mike draw these?"

"no"

"then who?"

"seriously"

"yeah"

"I did Don"

"wow"

"thanks"

Don kept looking at my drawings until he came to the one I am still drawing.

"Never knew you could draw"

"thats the whole point, come on we better get to Karai"

He nodded at me and we both walked back to the lab. When we got there everything was the same as before, Karai was still in a coma and the lab didn't change at all. I sat down next to the lab bed sadly.

"She will be perfectly fine Leo"

"I know that, it is just when she will wake up"

"Sorry Leo but that is something I don't know"

"I know"

I was looking at her sadly, I will surprise her that she is pregnant when she wakes up but I don't know how long it will take until she does wake up.

I felt tears running down my face but I wiped them away quickly, I felt Don place his hand on my shoulder and give it a brotherly squeeze.

"She is gonna wake up and will be fine"

"I knwo it is just the thought of it all and how long I will have to wait"

I put my elbows on my knees and holded my head in my hands and let my tears run. Don gave me a side hug.

"Come on Leo lets get some breakfast into you"

"I don't feel like eating"

"well I am not letting you become ill again"

He pulled me up from the seat and dragged me to the kitchen where Mike and Raph was.

"wow dude you look like shit"

"thanks Mike"

I folded my arms on the table before placing my head on them, I couldn't be bothered to tell Mike off for swearing.

Don placed some toast infront of me but I didn't reach for it.

"Eat or I will force feed you"

That got me eating, imagine getting force fed, I shivered a bit from thinking about it too much. The toast was nice but a bit dry but I wasn't gonna complain.

I only ate one piece of piece of toast but at least it was something right. I sighed to myself before master Splinter came into the room.

"It is time for practice but Leonardo will be dismissed"

"why?"

"no sleep my son equals no energy, I advise you to try and fall asleep"

"hai sensei"

I looked to the side and sighed. I got up from my chair and walked to my bedroom.

When I was inside I layed down and stared at the ceiling. I have no clue how they expected me to get some rest but it is good to try.

I closed my eyes but they opened right away when I couldn't get to sleep, I growled a bit and smacked a fist into my matress.

I got up out of the bed and walked to the lab, there was no way I am gonna be able to fall asleep. I walked in the lab. I saw Karai laying still except her breathing which made her chest go up and down.

I watched her in silence as if making a noise will wake her up but that won't happen for a long time.

I didn't know how long I have been standing there for but the next thing I know is that Don is holding my shoulder, he must of noticed that I didn't fall asleep but who would blame me after all.

I don't think I will go on patrol tonight especially with my attitude recently.

"Leo do you want some sleeping pills to help you sleep?"

"even if I did take them, they wouldn't be able to get me asleep"

"Leo you look as if your going to pass out"

"I just can't sleep"

Don sighed before walking over to Karai and checking her vitals and brain activity or something like that, I just can't tell.

Don nodded when everything was in order, He wrote it down on a piece of paper which was attached to a clip board.

"What are you doing?"

"writing down the progress she is making while in a coma"

"like?"

"her chest wound healing and checking if the baby is still growing"

I nodded, I couldn't really answer because all I wanted was for her to wake up. It was great to hear good news, it means Karai will get better and that gave me hope.

I heard some one walking into the lab but I didn't pay much attention to them until they spoke to me.

"Leonardo my son, can you please come with me to my room"

"hai sensei"

I walked lazily behind master Splinter as we walked towards his room, when we did I knealed down infront of him.

"My son I have noticed some strange behaviour my son"

"like what?"

"you can not sleep or you don't feel hungrey, can I ask what is going on?"

"I don't know how to explain it?"

"try your best my son"

I gulped in massive piece of air, its now or never.

"Karai and I are dating"

"I thought I could sense a light spirit around you m son for the past year, am I correct"

"hai"

"I could also sense something on you the other day or should I say smell"

I eyes opened wide when I realised what he was on about.

"About that I..."

"I know she pregnant my son"

"how?"

"when you get older you become more wiser and that wiser part makes you realise the small things happening around you"

"okay"

"she will be alright my son and will wake up soon"

"how can you tell?"

"I can sense it my son, I can also sense another diserbance in you my son"

"am I really ready to have this child yet sensei, I am only 17"

"my son you are more then capable but you will need help a long the way to succeed"

"thanks sensei"

I smiled a bit at him.

"you should try to get some rest my son"

"hai sensei"

I walked out of his room with a smile and a desire to sleep.

When I got into my room I layed on my bed and fell straight to sleep.

12 hours later...

I got woken up by some one.

"What?"

I shoved my pillow over my head and holded it there tightly in my grip.

"Dude it is time for tea"

"don't wanna"

"stop being a child"

He got my pillow out of my hands and started hitting me with it.

"okay okay okay I'm up!"

"good, come on dude your pizza is getting cold"

"again!"

"what? I thought you loved pizza"

"I might start hating it soon"

I walked past him and into the kitchen, I noticed they had ordered my favourite pizza.

"I see you look much better my son"

"hai sensei"

I sat down in my place and got a piece of pizza. It was tasty. I favourite flavour is donner kebab pizza, I don't know why but it tastes much better.

When I had two slices I went to see how my girlfriend was but she was in the same position as last time. I walked over to her and rubbed her cheek, I missed her so much even though she was right here.

I sighed deeply before looking at where her beautiful brown eyes where usually but they were hidden by her eye lids.

"What I do to see your twinkling eyes"

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes while tilting my head down wards a bit. I wish she would of answered me but this isn't a fairy tale, this is real life.

I left the room and went to the living room, I sat down on the couch and stared at my feet. It isn't right, I should of been the one under his gauntlet not her.

"Leo stop blaming your self for some thing you had no control over"

"how did you read my thoughts?"

"you said that out loud bro"

"oops sorry, just thinking to myself"

"yeah but like I said before bro you had no control so why don't you stop whining and watch wrestling with me"

"master Splinter meditating?"

"yeap"

"alright but just this one match"

We watched a wrestling match which had Raph's fav person who was the red gangster. He thrashed the other apponent, my eyes widened a bit when he nearly broke the other players arm.

"I now see why he is your favourite"

I saw Raph smile in my direction and chuckle. Okay that got me scared a bit, I got up from the sofa and went to see what Mike's up to.

When I did though I quickly turned around and walked away, he was painting Raph's bike pink. I am not getting involved.

"Hey guys I think we should go on patrol!"

"sure Don"

I ran to the dojo and got my weapons, well I feel a bit better then earlier so I might as well go out.

I met my bros at the lair door before we all ran out, when we got to the man-hole we all climbed up before I placed the lid back onto the man-hole. I climbed up onto the roof-top where my brothers were.

"Ready to go?"

"lets do this fearless"

I nodded before I started running with my brothers following behind me.

2 hours later...

It was fairly quiet tonight but that left me more time to look up at the stars and pray. It could be a long time before Karai wakes up, I got out of my trance when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on bro its time to go home"

"alright Raph, can I quickly tell you something"

"sure"

"Mike's painted your bike pink"

"WHAT! MIKEY!"

I heard a girly scream before I heard the sound of some one getting pounded, I shook my head while smiling.

I turned around and saw Mikey on the floor with a very angry Raph on top of him.

"Okay okay OKAY! UNCLE!"

Raph slapped Mike round the head before getting off him, Mike stood up rubbing his head while glaring a bit at Raph.

We all started running back to the man-hole, when we did we climbed down and I put the lid back on before we all started walking towards the lair.

It was quiet on the way back except some chatter but it was very light for some reason.

When we got to the lair we all went seperate ways, I went to see how Karai was doing. She looked the same as last time but a bit more pale.

"Hey Don is Karai supposed to be pale?"

"she will do Leo"

"I know but she has gotten more paler then she was before"

"it will happen, she will need more nutriants now that shes carrying a child"

"oh"

I sighed a bit before crossing my arms on the metal bars surrounding the bed, I layed my head on my arms and just stared at her pale face. It wasn't right, she was pregnant. She shouldn't be going through this bt I guess fate wanted her to.

"My sons I suggest you go to bed"

That made me jump, I didn't even hear him come into the room.

"Hai sensei"

"night my sons"

"night sensei"

I walked out the lab to my bedroom while Don stayed in the lab, knowing him he will probably stay up late again and have a keyboard imprint on his face. I am surprised he doesn't need glasses with the amount of time he stares at the screen without blinking.

When I got to my room I took off my equipment and layed in bed, it was starting to turn into autumn so it was getting a bit cold in the lair which means we will have to bundle up to keep warm.

I just hope Karai will stay warm enough.

I felt my eyes closing but I know they will be filled with a horrible nightmare.


	9. Wakening

Hey! I am gonna do a time skip because the last chapter was a bit difficult! Hope you don't get angry with me!

2 weeks later...

Leo's POV

I have gotten more worried day after day the more Karai stayed in her coma. Her stomach has gotten a bit more bigger but you wouldn't notice it unless you concentrated on her stomach.

At the minute I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling how much longer it will take till she wakes up.

Karai's POV (Thats right people! she's back!)

My eyes felt extremely heavy but I was finally able to open my eyes after a long time of trying, it felt like a hour to me but I know it has been longer. I groaned and put my hand on my head, I felt something attached to my arms and when I looked I noticed there was pipes.

I got my other arm which had pipes kind of things in my arm as well and pulled them out. I did the same with the other arm, when I did the heart monitor made a loud beeping noise.

When I looked around properly I noticed I was in a lab like room which made me have shivers down my spine. It got me very worried and a bit scared.

"karai your awake!"

I turned towards the door and noticed my boyfriend standing there worried.

"Leo! where am I?"

"shh calm down Karai your just in the lair lab, you have so much to be told"

Leo came over to me and turned off the heart monitor before sitting on the side of the bed and holding me close.

"Like what?"

"well all my brothers and father know that were dating and erm"

Leo looked really nervous at the minute which made me suspicious.

"You are kinda erm... I don't know how to say it"

"for peish sakes Leo! Karai Leo knocked you up and got ya pregnant"

"thanks Raph real reasurring"

I rolled my eyes at them before looking at my stomach to notice he was correct.

"I'm pregnant"

Leo looked at me sheepishly, I didn't know how to react.I just sighed a bit and layed my head on Leo's shoulder.

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"two weeks"

My eyes widened a bit at the amount of time I was out but it shouldn't surprise me much because I was in a coma, I noticed Raphael left and it was only Leo and I left.

"Leo, I don't care if I'm pregnant but I am happy if you are"

"Karai I don't want you to be scared"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I would tell you if I am wouldn't I, I will admit I am scared but that happens when your prenant"

"I will be with you every step of the way"

I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay dudes I definately didn't want to see that at all"

I looked to the side and saw Michelangelo, I noticed my boyfriend roll his eyes at him.

Leo's POV

Mike was looking really distgusted at us for kissing each other, what did he expect. He does know we're going out. I shook my head before looking at Karai who was smirking at my bros face.

I hugged her closer to me which made her look up at me, she was still smiling though.

"I'm gonna go before I'm sick"

Mike ran out the room with Karai and I laughing at him.

"You gonna be alright?"

"yeah, just as long as you stick with me through the whole way"

"I could never leave you"

She smiled up at me more, we kissed each other on the lips before placing our fore-heas against each others.

"Am I interrupting something my son"

I looked up and stared at master Splinter with a blush on my face.

"No sensei, what you wanna talk about?"

"sleeping arrangements for miss Karai"

"what does Don say?"

"she will have to sleep in the lab for tonight to be monitored but then she can sleep some where else"

"erm she could stay in my room"

"alright my son, what about clothes?"

"they should be in my apartment erm..."

"call me master Splinter young one"

"oh alright master Splinter"

"It would probably be wise to make one of my sons to go get some clothes for you while your recovering"

"hai master Splinter"

I saw master Splinter smile before walking out of the room. I got up and Karai looked at me confused.

"You really expect my brothers to get suitable clothes"

Karai nodded her head in understandment, I kissed her forehead before we looked into each others eyes.

"I will be back soon"

"okay, try to get back before I am bored"

"I'll try but it is light outside"

"then go later"

"I'm pretty sure you want to get out of those clothes"

"alright but be careful"

"its me, what could go wrong?"

"everything"

My smile turned into a mock frown quickly, Karai started giggling at me.

I walked out the room with a smile on my face, my mission is to get karai some clothes.

I wonder how April will react when she hears Karai and I are dating.

Karai's POV

My boyfriend can be funny at times, I sat up and slowly. My joints really ached but what ached the most was my chest, I looked down and noticed a massive bandage across my chest. I placed my hand over them but took it away quickly when my chest hurt a lot.

I heard someone coming in and when I looked I saw the turtle Donnatello.

"Hey Karai, how are you feeling?"

I looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"your acting like I'm your best friend, whats going on?"

"we noticed in these past few weeks how much Leo cares about you and we know you would do the same"

"you mean banging my head off every wall wondering why it was me"

"yeap"

"that happens a lot but we worry about each other a lot"

Donnatello came over and started checking my bandages.

"You can call me Don or Donnie if you would like"

"are you sure?"

"certainly"

"alright Don"

I saw him smile at me before he rapped my chest up with a clean bandage, it looked horrible. there was three massive scratches going across my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked I noticed Don.

"Don't worry Karai they will heal up but they will leave scars sadly"

"its alright, it wll remind me the Shredder is a monster anyway"

Donnie nodded at me.

"Do you want me to check how the baby looks?"

"sure, I ain't really got something to do so why not"

Donnie started doing a ultrasound, the baby looked small but what would you expect from a 2 week old baby.

Leo came into the room while we was looking at the child with my clothes in a bag.

"Hey what you doing?"

"a ultrasound to see how the baby is progressing"

Leo nodded and came over towards me, he sat beside me and hugged me close after putting the bag on the floor.

"Well it looks the like the baby is developing fine"

"nothing else?"

"nope thats it"

I nodded before leaning on Leo, we smiled at each other happily. It was so exciting but scary at the same time.

Leo's POV

"We should probably get some into you"

"you sure, it is not my house"

"I don't think sensei will mind"

"if your sure"

"totally sure"

I grabbed Karai by her hand and helped her out of the lab bed.

"You will probably want to get changed first before you eat anything"

I nodded, I helped Karai stand up before taking her to the bathroom and handing Karai her bag of clothes that I bought with me.

I waited outside for Karai to get changed, she came out after 10 minutes. I couldn't blame her with those three massive scratches across her chest, I took the bag off her before grabbing her hand and helping her down stairs into the kitchen.

When we got into the kitchen we saw Mike making himself a sandwich.

"Hey Mike can you get Karai some soup?"

"why don't you dude?"

"did you seriously just ask me"

"oh yeah sorry dude, forgot you was a terrible cook"

I rolled my eyes at him while he made her tomato soup, when he was done making it he placed it infront of her.

Karai ate quite a lot of it but I shouldn't be surprised because she is eating for two now.

"Full?"

"yeap, thank you Michelangelo"

"call me Mike or Mikey dudette"

I saw Karai smirk a bit at being excepted by Mike, my whole family excepts her. This was the most happy day of my life, well so far.

"why don't we watch tv?"

"sure"

"we're not watching a horror movie before you ask"

"you watch horror movies dudette, I can never get Leo to watch them with us"

"and I know why"

Karai kind of sung that part as she walked out the kitchen with me looking at her with a playful glare.

"Why don't you watch horror films dude?"

"that is something for me to know and you to not know"

I placed the bowl Karai was using into the sink before joining her on the couch.

"What you watching?"

I heard a scream come from the tv and just by that I knew she was watching her favourite movie Chuckie.

"uwhl can't watch"

I ran out the room with Karai laughing after me.

Karai's POV

"What was that about?"

I looked to the kitchen entrance and noticed Mikey standing there.

"He hates horror movies"

"that now makes perfect sense"

I rolled my eyes a bit but sat back and watched Chuckie only to notice while I was laughing I missed my favourite part. I groaned but carried on watching with Mike sat next to me, don't ask how he got there because I have no clue myself.

57 minutes later...

I love watching horror films, I wonder where Leo went while I was watching Chuckie.

I got up from the sofa and was gonna investigate but I didn't know my way round the lair, Raph walked into the living room kind of area in the lair.

"You alright Karai"

"erm I don't know my way around"

"where's Leo?"

"he left when I started watching a horror movie and now I am afraid I might get lost"

"he might be in the dojo practicing"

"where is that?"

"follow me"

I nodded and followed Raph all the way to the dojo where Leo was practicing kis katas.

"There he is, now I have to go so I can finish repainting my bike"

"alright"

I watch Raph walk off before walking towards Leonardo.

"How was the movie?"

That made me jump, he isn't even looking at me but at the same time I know how to do that.

"Alright, what you wanna do?"

"I can show you some of my artwork and probably finish the one I am done halfway"

"okay"

Leo took my hand and he took me upstairs into his bedroom where he got his artpad out, I started looking at the pictures he has already finished before coming to the one which is partly done. I handed his artpad smiling.

I was watched him as he started putting detail into the drawing which started to get more and more realistic.

"Wow"

I was so amazed at the end results, I never knew some one could draw this good. He's proved a lot over the year we have dated.

I saw him turn the page before he started drawing me, arw. I thought that is very adorable even though he has drawed me before.

I loved the end results, and just to prove it I pecked his cheek.

"Thanks babe"

I just smiled at him. It seems weird to think that earlier this morning that I was in a coma.

"You should get some sleep"

"you sure"

"nothing will go wrong"

We heard a loud bang, I got a bit frantic.

"SORRY!"

"don't worry Karai that is just Donnie blowing up something in his lab"

"and I have to sleep in there tonight!"

I was looking at Leo with a seriously look.

"Just for tonight"

"but in a lab that has explosive things in"

"it was only that once"

Exactly after Leo said that another explosion went off and this horrible smell came into the room.

"Yeah I am definitely not going to the lab tonight"

Leo sighed before standing up and hugging me closely, I hugged him back tightly.

"I will see what I can do"

I pecked his lips which made him smile.

"Thanks hun"

I grabbed hold of both of his hands and placed my fore-head against his, he rbbed his fore-head against mine.

Leo's POV

Karai's eyes glistened as she looked at me with her loving look, I just couldn't look away. Not even to see who was at my door.

"Guys Mike has made tea"

"alright Don, see ya in a sec"

"alright Leo"

Don left my room, after a minute or so of looking in each others eyes before we finally went downstairs to the kitchen.

When we did I noticed pizza on the table and also soup for Karai. We both sat down next to each other.

"Thank you"

"its what I do best"

Karai nodded before eating her soup, tonight was pepperoni and salami pizza. How many times are we gonna have pizza?

I got two slices and put them on my plate before I started eating one.

We was all chatting and laughing while we was eating, some how our conversation was on Mike's cat which got me thinking were she has been lately.

"Mike were is your cat?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since 2 days ago"

"okay so we have a missing cat"

yeap, we better go search in the sewers for her"

"okay, you wanna help"

"sure I love cats"

I nodded before finishing my last bite before I started to eat my other slice. I took some pepperoni off the top and hid it for when we are searching for Klunk.

When we finished tea we all put our plates in the sink before walking outside the lair to the sewers.

"Dude lets split up"

"alright Mike"

It was weird Mike taking charge but there is always a first time for everything. I walked down a tunnel with Karai following me.

"This might be creepy if it works okay"

"alright"

She sounded uncertain, I stuck my thumb and finger in my mouth and whistled. It was reall loud as it bounced against the sewer walls.

I saw Karai put her finger in her ear and twist it a bit trying to get rid of the beeping noise after the echo went.

"How loud is that whistle of yours?"

"loud enough for Klunk to here it"

"and maybe the whole of top-side"

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled when I felt fur against my leg. When I looked down I noticed orane fur. I got the piece of pepperoni out of my pocket and fed her.

"Where have you been missy?"

I crouched down on one knee and started stroking her which caused to purr, I picked her up after a while and started t walk towards Karai.

Klunk looked at Karai strangly before purring and trying to go to her, I passed Klunk to Karai. Klunk started to rub her head against Karai and purr really loudly.

"She is probably happy to finally have a girl round the lair"

"I couldn't imagine living with five boys"

I smirked at Karai a bit before walking to the lair holding her hand, Karai was holding Klunk in her other arm.

When we got into the lair Karai put Klunk on the floor which she didn't seem to like but she got over it when we sat on the couch letting her jump on my lap.

After a while of watching tv my bros came in.

"You had Klunk this whole time while we was out!"

"no we just found her 5 minutes after we went out into the sewer but at least you all got out the lair for once"

I saw them roll their eyes before walking away grumbling. I chuckled and rubbed Klunk behind the ear.

I felt Karai put her head on my shoulder so I put my arm round her to hold her close.

"You alright?"

"a bit scared but it is expected"

"don't worry, I will be with you all the way to get you through it"

I kissed her fore-head, she looked up at me happy before snuggling her head back onto my shoulder.

We saw Don walk into the room and that reminded me of something.

"Hey Don do you mind if Karai doesn't stay in the lab tonight"

"she has to so I know if she fine"

"yeah but she doesn't like the sound of staying in a room full of explosives"

"okay that was twice"

"and it still scared her"

"sorry Leo but I have to check to see if she is fine"

"alright Don"

Don walked into the kitchen to get coffee I think.

"Just come to my room anyway"

"I was going to"

I chuckled at her before leaning back into the sofa relaxing. We watched movies for a while, thankfully they wasn't horror movies.

I had decided to stay in tonight and spend my time with Karai, I left Raph in charge and I know he won't fail me no matter what.

"Come on Karai lets go to bed"

I saw her nod at me, I picked up Klunk and placed her on the couch which she didn't approve of. I holded Karai's hand and led her to my bedroom. She got some of her clothes and got changed in the upstairs bathroom before coming back into my room and laying next to me.

I stared at each other in the eyes before kissing each other.

"Goodnight Karai"

"goodnight Leo"

She snuggled into my chest as I rapped my arms round her more and we both fell asleep. It would be the first time these past few weeks that I will be able to get good sleep.


	10. Kidnapped

Hey! Well I hope ya liked my last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Disclaimer: I do not own ninja turtles! Lets hope this chap goes down well!

Leo's POV

I woke up groggily, I couldn't move my arm which woke me up a bit more. When I looked though I noticed Karai sleeping on my arm which made me relax and place my head back onto my pillow.

I looked at the time and noticed it was 9:52 am. I closed my eyes for a bit when it suddenly hit me. I am late for ninjitsu practice, I seem to be doing that more lately.

I groaned before putting my face in my pillow, I heard something moving next to me and when I looked I saw Karai moving. She turned round and looked me tiredly in the eyes.

"Morning"

"morning"

She yawned before she realised she was on my arm which was slowly feeling like pins and needles is in it.

"Sorry"

"no problem"

I got my arm back and started clenching my hand trying to get rid of the pins and needles bt it seems to get more in my arm.

"We better get up and get some breakfast"

I looked up from my arm at Karai's eyes.

"Sounds good"

We kissed each other before getting up from bed and walking to the kitchen.

"See your finally awake"

I trned round and looked at Raph.

"Don's not happy with you"

"what have I done now?"

"Karai not sleeping in the lab"

"do you really expect her to sleep in a lab which had two things exploding yesterday"

"I see your reason, want some toast?"

"sure thanks, you want some Karai?"

"yes please"

Raph nodded and got two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Good morning my son"

"morning sensei, sorry I wasn't at practice"

Master Splinter holded my shoulder while looking into my eyes.

"Leonardo that was the first time you have slept well in the past two weeks, I think it s safe to miss this practice for today my son"

"thank you sensei"

Master Splinter let go of my shoulder and looked at Karai.

"How are you this morning miss Karai?"

"alright, a bit scared but thats natural"

"I am sure you will be fine"

"thank you"

Master Splinter nodded before walking out the room. Raph placed toast in front of both Karai and I.

"Thanks Raph"

"no prob bro"

"thank you"

"no problem"

Raph walked out the room while we started to eat breakfast.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"explore, I don't really know much yet but it will be fun to find out"

"well I want to get away from the rapth of my little brother"

Karai nodded at me. When we finished our breakfast I put both our plates into the sink before grabbing her hand and showing her around the lair while avoiding Donnie.

Thankfully I didn't run into him on my tour of the lair. When I finished my tour Karai and I sat on the couch and started to watch some wrestling, after a while of wathing though Raph came and watched with us.

"Who's winning so far?"

Neither of our favorite players were fighting but it was still good entertainment, I could see Karai getting really interested in the fight.

"So far big smasher is waloping big fist"

He honestly had big fists for a strong man.

"I hope big fist goes through"

"so do I, that means my fav person can get through to the semi-finals"

Raph and Karai nodded at the same time which was sort of freaky a bit. Sadly Big fist lost the fight, I hope my fav fighter can handle it.

"LEO!"

"uh oh"

I looked to the side to see a angry Donnie.

"Hey Don whats up?"

"don't hey Don me, you didn't listen to me"

"she's fine isn't she"

"I know but it could of been dangerous"

I sighed, getting a lecture off my younger brother about health seems strange because I am not into being a doctor because that is more his thing.

"-Got it Leo"

"huh, oh yeah yeah Don I get it, I won't do it again"

Don nodded at me and walked back into the lab.

"You have no clue what he said to you do ya"

"no I do not"

"what were you thinking while he was talking?"

"how weird it is to get lectured about the body even though I am not the doctor"

"you get used to it"

"I hope so"

"yo dudes you wanna go skate boarding?"

We looked to the side where the voice came from to see Mike.

"Sorry Mike but were watching wrestling"

"you watch wrestling!?"

Mike seemed so surprised, I chuckled at him because of his surprised.

"I have been watching it for nearly five years Mikey"

"dude how did you keep it a secret for that long"

I shrugged my shoulders before turning back to th screen to see the match between san punch and quick flip. Karai, Raph and I was so into the match we didn't realise master Splinter was there until he spoke.

"My son, miss Karai are you going top-side tonight?"

We all screamed and jumped. We all looked in the direction master Splinter spoke from.

"Oh hi master Splinter, didn't see you there"

"are you gonna answer my question my son?"

"erm sure, you up for it karai?"

"sure"

Master Splinter nodded before going to his room to meditate or something, we all turned our eyes to the tv only to see the credits of the program.

"Arw we never got to see who won"

"this is why I keep asking Donnie for a tv that can rewind but he ignores me everytime"

"you asked about it to him as well Raph, I thought I was the only one"

"seems like we have simular minds"

"uh huh"

I stood up and stretched my arms which made a click noise. I turned to look at Raph and Karai and they had a bit of a distgusted face.

"What?"

"that click was the horribilist sound I have ever heard bro"

"you will get used to it"

"I hope I do and I hope the child doesn't get that from you"

I chuckled at Karai a bit.

"You never know Karai it could happen"

"great"

This I heard Raph chuckle as well.

"DUDES I'M MAKING TEA"

"seems like Mike's making tea"

"what made you think that Leo?"

"I have no clue Raph"

Karai was just laughing at us while we was playing dumb, it was really amusing because after a while Raph and I laughed as well.

After a while all our sides were hurting. We sat there breathing deeply, before we knew it Mike was calling us saying teas done.

"Is it just me or does time go by quicker when your having fun"

"it is not just you"

"I agree with ya to bro"

I stood up and helped Karai stand up while Raph stood, we all walked to the kitchen.

There was noodles on the table and chicken noodle soup for Karai.

"At least were not having pizza"

"I know what you mean Raph"

We sat at the table and started eating, Karai was sitting in between Raph and I. There was only Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Karai and I eating at the table today because master Splinter was meditating deeply so Mike couldn't wake him up.

When we finished Raph did the dishes while I dryed with Don so I trusted mike to entertain Karai which could go right or terrible wrong.

Mike's POV

When Leo left me incharge of Karai I had a plan instantly pop into my head.

"Hey Karai do you wanna prank my bros?"

"whats the plan?"

I smiled and started telling her my awesome plan, she was smiling more and more as I spoke.

When I finshed telling her the plan we got the stuff we needed like paint,slime, flour, sparkles, feathers and even some fake bugs to creep Raph out.

I stood above the kitchen door and waited for my brothers to come, I stuck my thumb up at Karai who was hiding on the stairs. She stuck her thumb up at me before screaming loudly.

My three brothers came running out the kitchen only to have slime and paint dumped all over them and then I dropped the bucket full of the other stuff all over them. The bugs totally freaked Raph out.

"MIKEY!"

I looked down to see three angry brothers looking up at me, I swear I could see a vein nearly popping out of Don's head.

I pointed over to Karai who was on the stairs giggling, my bros didn't look amused at all but it was totally worth it.

"get down here you bone-head"

"I'm fine up here dudes"

I saw my three brothers look at each other before nodding and and smiling evily, they got some of the slime into their hands before chucking it at me. I was able to dodge one but I got hit by Leo's and Don's.

Karai was sitting on the stairs laughing her head off while I got covered. I got some slime off me and chucked it at Karai, it hit her leg.

"What was that for?"

"for abandoning me on our prank"

Karai just stuck her tongue at me, I did the same back. I saw Raph aim a slime ball at Karai before chucking it and it landed on her arm.

"Your so on"

Karai started chucking slime at my bro's as well.

Looks like it is a slime fight with Karai and I on one team while my bro's are on the other.

20 minutes later...

I am so surprised it has lasted this long. We were all dreanched in slime, paint, sparkles, fake bugs, feathers and flour (which has now turned green).

"What is going on in here?"

We all stopped what were doing and looked towards master Splinter who looked at us angry. I saw my bros and karai point at me.

"What!"

"tell me how it began"

"well Karai and I walked out the kitchen, then I had a idea in my head for a prank but I needed some ones help so I asked Karai and she helped out, but afterwards it turned into a slime fight as you can see"

"what do you have to say for yourselfs"

"Mikey started it"

"really dudes"

They all blamed me, I glared at them.

"you are grounded for 2 weeks"

My bro's and I all groaned, I saw Karai look at Splinter before looking at our sad faces.

"Master Splinter it was all my fault, I was the one who suggested it in the first place"

My bro's and I looked at her like she was mental.

"Are you sure miss Karai?"

"hai"

Master Splinter stroked his beard before looking at us.

"My sons your punishment has been redused to a week"

Master Splinter walked away and we all looked at Karai with wide eyes.

"What I can't have you guys grounded for two weeks because I was apart of it so I took the blame"

"but I was the one who started it"

"lets say I'm repaying you for letting me stay here"

"arw Karai"

I ran to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Mike I don't think she can breath"

"oops sorry Karai"

"no...problem"

Leo's POV

After Karai nearly got squished by Mike we all went and got ready for patrol.

When we met at the lair door Karai was in a spare suit while my brother's and I had all our equipment in belts and our weapons it their secret place (well not our main ones but that is so we can grab them easily).

"Ready?"

"yeap, now lets bust some skulls"

I smiled at Raph before we all walked out the lair and into the sewer, we started walking to the closest man-hole. We chatted along the way about random stuff.

Soon we got to the man-hole, we all climbed up the ladder and I put the cover back on before going to the roof-top where my bro's and Karai were.

"So where do you want to go?"

"don't know"

"why don't we just go for a run around"

"nice choice"

We all started running across the roof-tops enjoying the wind going past our faces.

1 hour later...

It was gettig pretty late, it has been busy so we were tired a bit but not enough to make us puffing for air.

We jumped onto a roof but that was our biggest mistakes ever because suddenly we were surrounded by 90 foot-ninja and also the Shredder was there not looking happy at all.

"Shredder!"

"turtles! and Karai"

I saw Karai's eyes narrowing a bit but I am guessing all of our eyes did that because we were about to fight a enemy. We all got into fighting positions and before we knew it we were charging into a fight we would fail to win.

3rd person

The turtles and Karai charged and started fighting as many people they could at once but they didn't know what the Shredders aim was for tonight.

The Shredder looked at some hidden foot-ninjas hidden in the shadows from the turtles and Karai's eyes, he nodded at them and they all shot an needle at karai which holded sleeping drug.

The turtles and Karai were fighting that they didn't notice any needles heading towards Karai until too late. Karai made an painful yelp as one hit her in the shoulder.

"KARAI!"

All the turtles yelled at once and tried to get to her before she passed out but the foot-ninjas were blocking there way.

"KARAI NO!"

Leo watched as his girlfriend got lifted by the Shredder and placed over his shoulder before running towards the foot building.

Leo was totally shell-shocked at what just happened but what surprised him the most was that the foot-ninja retreated after the Shredder was near the foot building. Leo just looked at where Shredder had been standing when he placed Karai over his shoulder.

He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and when he looked he saw an upset Raph.

"I'm sorry about what happened bro but we will get her back"

Leo stood straight and looked Raph in the eyes.

"We will get her back, no matter what it takes"

The turtles all nodded at each other with serious faces before going home to tell their father what happened.

Karai's POV

My eyes-lids felt heavy, my hands and feet feel like they are attached to the floor and I have a splitting head-ache. I managed to open my eyes but when I did I was looking straight into the Shredders eyes.

"I see your awake my daughter"

"I am no daughter of a monster"

I spat right in his face which caused him to look at me furrius.

"Is that so?"

"yes it is Shredder"

He seemed a bit upset that I didn't call him father but what did he expect he hurt me and caused me to go into a coma.

"You have a lot of nerve"

"so do you after everything you have done"

"don't get smart with me Karai"

I growled at him a bit.

"I am here to provide your last job only if you dump that stupid turtle"

"I wouldn't swap him for the world"

"as you wish"

Shredder clicked and foot-ninjas came piling in, I gasped as they walked over menising and they started to attack me.

What makes it worst is that my hands are tied behind my lap and my feet are tied together so I couldn't fight back.

Shredder came back into the room, I was a bit more scared before but I will stay strong.

"Same question before Karai, become apart of the foot again and dump your loser _boyfriend_"

Spat the word boyfriend out like it was venom.

"never in a million years you psychopath"

Shredder hit me round the face as soon as I said that.

This is gonna be a long night.

Leo's POV

I was freaking out, what would Shredder do to Karai or even if he knew about our child which would make matters worse.

"Leo bro calm down, we can't have you stressing or it will take longer to get a plan sorted"

"I'm sorry okay, I just have a lot of what ifs going through my head at the moment"

Donnie gave me a brotherly pat on the shoulder and stared straight at me in the eyes.

"We will get her back Leo"

"I know and I won't rest until we do"


	11. Rescue

Hey welcome to my next chapter! I hope my last chapter didn't upset you much! I own nothing except the child in Karai's stomach!

Leo's POV

I haven't been able to sleep since Karai was taken away from me. I spent most of my time creating plans only for them to not work when I think about them after I finished.

I rubbed my head in stress, I felt a furry hand on my shoulder.

"You should rest and eat Leonardo"

"there's no time sensei, Karai could be really hurt at the minute"

"you can't do anything if you don't rest or eat my son, that is also the energy the brain runs on and I don't think staying up and not eating is helping any one"

I knew he was totally right but I was too worried to be able to think about sleeping.

"Just try to sleep my son"

I nodded my head a bit before walking to my room, I layed on my bed and sighed before trying to fall asleep.

3rd person

Over at the foot building in a silver cage was Karai curled in a ball sobbing a bit, this morning the Shredder had learned that she was pregnant and when he learned he started beating her up on her stomach so that his enemies couldn't give birth to any more dangers to his business.

Shredder had given up trying to get Karai on his side after learning she will never join him ever again.

Karai's POV

I was in so much pain, I couldn't say how it felt because it was all over my body. Tears were falling down my eyes but not because of the pain but of the chance my child could of died and I would never be able to live with myself if she or he did die even though it would be the Shredders fault.

I just really wish Leo will hold me and tell me everything is alright but its not like that now. I sobbed loudly wishing my boyfriend was close to me.

Leo's POV

I woke up from my sleep master Splinter made me take. I looked at the time and noticed I had been asleep for almost three hours.

"huh didn't think I would sleep that long"

I got out of bed and to my desk to plan with new energy coursing through me.

3rd person

downstairs in the lair was a lab and in the lab was one of Leo's brothers called Donnatello and he was looking at the security in the foot building.

Don's POV (First time I have done his pov in this story! Yippee!)

I was looking for weaknesses in the foot tower security. I smiled brightly when I found some weaknesses at different parts of the building and thankfully there was one where Karai's cell was.

"LEO!"

I heard some falling objects and stumbling down the stairs before he ran into my lab.

"Whats up?"

"i found weaknesses in the security where Karai's cell is"

"okay where?"

I started explaining what i have leart to him, he kept noding every now and then but I have no clue if he understood me because none of my brothers understand my smart talk.

"... get that?"

"no not really"

I sighed, this is gonna take a while.

After explaining everything to him again but in words he understands we started putting a plan together.

"So what have you came up with for a plan so far?"

"well I was thinking we could crawl through the airvents"

"I have been making some gliders that will go through the air and it could land us on the level Karai is on"

"good plan, lets see these gliders"

I nodded and walked further into my lab and showed him my invention.

"What do you think?"

"I think they are perfect"

"good, now all we have to do is explain the plan to Mike and Raph"

"then we can get set up"

I nodded at him and smiled.

Leo's POV

I was getting excited all of the sudden just thinking about seeing Karai again _'calm down Leonardo, just stay calm until you do see her' _I let out a breath calming myself down.

"Raph, Mike we hae got a plan and you are gonna like it"

"why does it include flyin'?"

I could Raph was speaking sarcastic while reading his bike magazine.

"Actually it does"

"okay I'm listening"

"okay well I found some weaknesses in the towers security near karai's cell so I'm gonna switch off the security off in that part of the building to not make any guards suspicious, then we fly with my new invention to a window right by Karai's cell and get in and leave without much hassel"

"do we get to bust some heads?"

"could do Raph but it would be like a guard"

"thats me all over"

We all started to get ready for our mission tonight even though it was still light a bit outside.

"Before you leave my sons it would be advisable to eat something"

"hai sensei"

We all went to the kitchen, I got an apple and started eating it while my bro's got some other sort of fruit except Mike who got left over pizza.

When we eated we got all the weapons we needed before we all met at the lair entrance with Donnie's devices on our backs.

"Ready guys"

"lets do this"

We all ran out the lair, I am so glad these gliders Don made are light. We got to a man-hole and started climbing up the ladder. I put the man-hole cover back before meeting my bro's on the roof-top.

"So how does this invention work Donnie?"

"pull the strap to make the wings come out and run"

Don showed us what he ment before running off the roof edge, we were all worried but relaxed when he came flying up afterwards.

"See ya in the air dudes"

Raph and I watch Mike do the same but while coming back up he shouted booyakasha. That is a typical Mike but hey why not say it.

I started running while pulling the strap and when I jumped off the building I shouted booyakasha like Mike because it seemed like the right time. I heard Rph shout it out as well while jumping.

"Okay Don get us to a close roof-top next to the foot headquarters and shut down the security"

"hai!"

We all followed Don to a roof-top which is a few roof-tops away. We watched as he got his shell cell out and started hacking the area karai was in.

It took ten minutes all together but you could tell he hacked in when all the lights in that area backed out.

Karai's POV

I suddenly got a bit scared when all the lights went out, I thought Shredder was gonna try and hurt me in the darkness or try to kill my child but like I said before I have no clue if it is dead or not.

I pulled my legs and arms in as much as I could with the shackles around my wrists and ankles so I could protect my stomach as much as I can.

I heard a bit of fighting outside before my door opened with four figures standing at the door, I couldn't tell if they were foot-ninja or not because it was dark.

"Karai, are you okay?"

"L-Leo"

I couldn't believe my ears, my boyfriend and his brothers were here to rescue me. I couldn't believe it but I knew that there was tears escaping my eyes from happiness but my smile went a bit.

"W-w-what about S-shred-der?"

"he doesn't know were here"

I heard Donn unlock the cage before coming over to me and unlocking my cuffs with the keys he stole from the guard outside.

"How much did he hurt you?"

"h-he started hit-ting me bad-ly when I sa-id no to join-ing him but..."

I couldn't tell Leo about him knowing I was pregnant or that he aimed for the baby, I was too scared to what he would think.

"But?"

"he erm... gave me a lot of brui-ses in-stead of cuts"

Leo nodded, I felt my wrists and ankles have less weight on them. I was so happy right now to finally be getting out of here.

Leo helped me up and lead me out of the room cause I couldn't see well, I heard four things being pulled before Leo helded me bridal style and before I knew it Leo was running and then jumping out a window. I screamed a bit but relaxed when I realised we were flyung.

"But how?"

"Donnie"

I nodded and leaned into Leo's arms more, I feel guilty not telling Leo about Shredder knowing about the baby and how he tried to kill him or her but I wouldn't be able to look at his face if I did tell him.

"Karai you alright?"

I came out of my daydream and looked at a worried boyfriend.

"Everything is fine now that you came"

Leo smiled at me before landing on a roof-top. Leo kissed my fore-head before settling me down on my feet gently.

I saw Leo's brothers land behind us.

"Lets head for the lair guys"

They all nodded before we all started going to the lair.

3rd person

In the foot tower was a man in shiny army with spikes all over it, he was called the Shredder. The Shredder was one of the most feared person in New York.

The Shredder was sitting at his desk filling out paper work for his business when he was interrupted by one of his soldiers.

"What is it?"

"the turtles have escaped with Karai master"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry master honestly"

"I don't take slack as a apology soldier, now go find that little pesk before I do something I won't regret"

The foot-ninja ran out the room in terror with the Shredder laughing evily behind him with a plan in his head for the next time he see's Karai.

Karai's POV

We have just gotten into the lair and I was led to the lab with the help of Leo.

When I was in the lab Leo helped me sit on the lab bed before looking at how skinny I got a bit.

"I will go get you something to eat and drink all right"

I nodded and watch him leave the lab, Don started patching me up and he was soon done. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Don while I was at the foot Shredder found out I was..."

"pregnant?"

I took an shakily breath.

"yes, when he found out he started hitting me in that area"

"you want me to see if the childs all right"

"yes please"

"just lay down and relax okay while I do this"

I nodded and did what he said, I was shaking a bit because I didn't know what the results would lead to.

We saw the baby on the screen, Don started checking the child out to see if he or she is all right.

"He or she seems to be perfectly fine Karai"

"thats a relief"

"whats a relief?"

I turned to the door to see Leo standing there with a blue tray which had tea and soup. He was standing there confused. Leo came over to me and helped me sit up before sitting next to me.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath before telling him, his eyes widened in shock a bit. He put the tray down next to him on the bed before hugging me close. I felt some tears falling down my face but at the minute I was glad I was being held close.

"Come on you better start eating"

"thank you, did you make this?"

"no Mike did"

"okay then"

I saw Leo roll his eyes a bit before handing me the tray, it was great finaly having food enter my body. I ate it as if it was the last thing I would ever eat. After eating I drank some tea, it was lovely and sweet exactly how Leo makes them.

When I was done Leo put the tray on the lab bed before helping me up on my feet, he picked the tray up before helping me into the living room where he placed me on the sofa like I was a precious item. I thought it was cute of him to do that.

Leo took the tray into the kitchen before coming to the sofa and sitting next me. I snuggled up close to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Horror movie night dudes"

We jumped hearing Mikey, he jumped over the couch and sat next to me.

"No no no no, I am fine"

Leo tried to get up but I pushed him down again.

"Come on, you know you wanna"

"but I don't"

"tough"

Leo sat there grumbling while Mike got Don and Raph.

They all came in, Raph and Mike were holding a bowl of pop-corn each.

"I see ya joinin us Leo"

Raph smacked him on the back brotherly.

"Not like I have a choice"

"just make sure he isn't holding any pop-corn"

Leo playfully glared at me before looking at the screen only to see were watching a horror movie marathon.

"I don't really wanna watch this"

"arw come on Leo it will be fun"

Leo sighed and leaned back into the chair corner. I was snuggled up to Leo closely while I had Mike next to me. Donnie was sat next to Mike while Raph was on the floor near Leo and I.

I hope Raph doesn't get kicked while Leo jumps, it would be funny but mean at the same time. Lets just hoped it didn't happen.

I could see Leo was trying to get off the sofa slowly before the movies started but I pulled him back onto the sofa after rolling my eyes at him.

5 hours later...

Leo was shaking a lot but was trying to hide it. Mike and Don had fell asleep. I saw Raph looking at us.

"Wow Leo your really shaking like mental"

"No I'm not"

"yes you are, never knew you hated horror movies this much"

Leo shrugged but jumped when a scream errupted from the tv screen.

"I think we should go to bed"

"I for one am agreeing"

"you would agree because you hate horror movies"

"exactly"

"looks like it is just you Raph"

"I am gonna hit the haysack, I still can't believe Mike ate all the pop-corn"

We all chuckled at that.

"Night"

"night"

"see you in the morning bro"

"night Leo"

Leo's POV

Karai and I went to my bedroom, I took my equipment off before getting into my bed. Karai went to the bathroom to get changed into pajamas.

When se came in she put the clothes she was wearing in a pile next to her bag. She walked over to me and layed next to me.

"Love you Karai"

"love you to Leo"

We kissed each other passionately before she snuggled into my side. We both fell asleep calm.


	12. Portal goes boom

Hey! sorry this chapter had a long time posting! I went on holiday for a week!

Karai's POV

I woke up with warm arms rapped round me, I sighed happily before snuggling into them more which caused them to tighten round me. I felt some one peck the back of my head.

"Morning"

I turned around and looked at my boyfriend.

"Morning"

We kissed each other while hearing a moan at the door, I turned a bit so I was facing the door to see Leo's brothers. Their faces were funny, I couldn't stop my self from laughing a bit.

I heard Leo chuckle a bit but his brothers didn't look like they enjoy being laughed at especially Raph.

Leo's POV

"Morning bro's"

I yawned a bit while stretching but kinda failed because Karai was laying on one of my arms so I only one of my arms clicked which kind of freaked them a bit.

"Are you gonna do that with your other arm?"

"when I can get it from under Karai"

My bro's had a weird face but I am just guessing their scared a bit to hear a loud crack especially to our ninja ears, Karai moved a bit so I could get my arm. I stretched it out and heard a satisfying click which made Karai and my bro's pulled horrid faces.

I just shrugged them off because it as a horrible sound even to my ears but I have gotten used to it.

"Hey dudes I have made breakfast if you want some"

"sure, what we having?"

"porrage"

I nodded, my bro's left Karai and I. We both got out of bed. Karai got some of her stuff and went to the bathroom to get changed while I stayed in my room to get my equipment on.

Karai soon came back to my room with the pajamas in her hand, she placed them in her bag.

"Lets go to the kitchen"

Karai nodded at me with a smile before we walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Arw you dudes look cute together"

Karai and I blushed a bit.

"Erm thanks Mike"

Karai and I sat at the table with our hands still clasped together under the table, we smiled at each other before we started eating our breakfast.

"My sons training is in 15 minutes"

"Hai sensei!"

My bro's and I said that in unison. We soon finished breakfast, Karai and I went to the living room while my brothers cleaned up the table.

We watched tv for a while.

After a while my bro's came into the room to tell me it was time for training.

"See ya after training"

"see ya Leo"

We kissed each other before I got up and walked to the dojo.

Karai's POV

When Leo left I sighed and leaned back into the couch, I suddenly felt something furry jump on me. When I looked I noticed it was just Klunk.

"Oh hey Klunk"

I heard him mieow at me before jumping on my lap and purring.

"I missed you to buddy"

I smiled while stroking him behind the ear, he layed down on my lap and started cleaning his head. I looked at the tv and watched the news to see whats going on in life.

I watched the tv until I felt a three fingered hand on my hand. I looked up and smiled when I saw my boyfriend.

"Do you wanna go and do something?"

"I would but I'm kinda stuck"

I pointed at my lap, Leo looked over my shoulder and saw Klunk on my lap. He smiled and shook his head a bit before whistling. Klunk pearked right up.

"Go find Mike Klunk"

Klunk mieowed at Leo before going to find Mikey, I was totally shell-shocked.

"How the heck did you do that?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. Leo just shrugged.

"Never done that before, you wanna go for a walk?"

"sure"

I got up from the sofa with the help from Leo before going out the lair with our fingers interlocked.

We walked through the sewers with the sun shining through the grates which caused a bit of a rainbow to shine on the filthy walls.

"I want to show you a place I have never shown anyone before"

"alright"

Leo dragged me through the sewers and through a hole he could just fit in, when I looked I noticed it was a round room and there was like stairs across each wall and straight in front of me was a beautiful fountain which had clean water running through it. It was a massive fountain nearly covering the whole space.

I noticed there was a bit of carpet and futons on the floor in front of me.

"I tryed to make it like a meditation place for myself so I can listen to the calm water when I'm meditating"

"its beautiful"

"I sometimes come here to calm down when Raph and I have a fight"

I walked forward and looked at everything more detailed. I put my hand in the fountain water and noticed it was warm.

"The fountain warms the room up which is great for the winters"

"I can't describe it in words, it is truely amazing Leo"

"thank you"

I smiled at him before placing my hand in the water again, I felt Leo rap his arms round my stomach. I leaned my head back so it was on his shoulder and placed my hands on his.

"I love you Leo"

"love you too"

We kissed each other on the lips.

"We better get back before the others worry"

"alright"

We walked hand in hand back to the lair, there was some chat.

When we got to the lair Mike was just calling for tea.

Leo's POV

We walked to the kitchen to see Mike had made us chicken with noodles.

I sat down next to Raph and Karai sat next to me while master Splinter sat at the end of the table next to were Karai was sitting, Mike and Don was sitting opposite to us. We all started eating, it was tasty.

"So what going on with the Kraang/ I thought they were doing something big"

I looked at Mike and blinked.

"I have no clue Mike, they have just suddenly went quiet"

"well they could be planning something big without us knowing"

"we will search there base tonight"

All my brothers nodded at me. We soon finished tea, Karai and I tidied up and washed the dishes. I was drying while she was cleaning.

"You gonna come with us to the Kraang base or stay to say safe?"

She looked at me before answering.

"I might stay here, I am still shaken up from when Shredder captured me"

I nodded before side hugging her, she hugged me back tightly. I kissed her fore-head before we started working again.

When all the dishes were washed and cleaned we placed them in the correct places. I went to the dojo to get my swords before going to the living room where Karai had just started watching a horror movie.

I shivered a bit before going to the lair door.

"We're going on patrol!"

After I shouted that we all started running through the sewers.

"So whats the plan?"

"go to the Kraang lair stealthily and find out if anything looks suspicous"

All my brothers nodded at me. We found ourselfs climbing up a man-hole which I covered after we was out of the sewers, I went to the roof-top my bro's were on before we rushed off to the Kraang base with a mission.

15 minutes later...

When we got to the Kraang base Raph used his pigeon friends to block the camera's while we looked through the windows.

"It looks like they are trying to start up the portal"

"but for what"

"I think we're about to find out Leo"

I gasped as the portal started to glow purple before it shot out beams creating a huge purple portal.

"Guys move out!"

We quickly got into the base of the Kraang and hid in the shadows, I did some hand movements to tell my bro's to get closer. They nodded at me before we walked closer to the portal to see if there was anyway of shutting it off.

"Leo if I can get to the controls I might be able to turn it off"

I nodded at Donnie and so did Raph and Mike, we jumped out and started attacking the Kraang.

3rd person

The turtles started attacking the Kraang left and right until they got to the controls where Donnie took over. Leo, Raph and Mikey held off the Kraang bots so they didn't get near Don but sometimes some slipped through but they were ruined as soon as they got close.

"Guy's I stopped the portal with a self-destruct mecaisin but we have only 10 seconds to ge out of here"

"then lets go!"

After Leo shouted that out all the turtles made a run for the window before running as far a way as they could, they didn't get far from the base before it blew up.

They got threw a bit onto a roof-top. They sat up groaning with cuts and scrapes across their bodies from how they landed on the roof.

Leo got up slowly but soon his brothers got up as well.

"We better get home guy's"

They nodded at Leo before going home.

When they did get to the lair they saw Karai asleep on the couch with a horror movie on, they all walked to Donnies lab to get patched up.

Leo's POV

When Don finished patching me up I went to the living room where Karai was just waking up.

"Tired?"

"yeah"

"wanna go to bed?"

"sure but what happened to you?"

"kind of a long story but I will tell you on the way to the room"

Karai and I walked to my room and I told her what happened which caused her to be really worried.

"Karai don't worry Donnie patched me up and I don't need two doctors"

"sorry, it is just that I worry"

I hugged her close, we kissed each other on the lips deeply before letting go of each other.

"I'm gonna get changed"

"alright"

Karai walked out of the room to the bathroom to get changed while I took my stuff off before getting into bed.

When Karai got back she was wearing blue silky pajama's. She placed the clothes she was wearing folded onto her other dirty clothes, she layed next to me before I kissed her fore-head.

"Night Karai"

"night Leo"

We pecked each other on the lips before snuggling up together and falling asleep.


End file.
